Luz de luna
by Nohemi Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward por fin tienen su vida perfecta con su pequeña Nessie, amistad con los Quileutes, pero… ¿Qué sucede cuando llega una nueva persona a sus vidas de forma inesperada sin intención alguna pero con consecuencias permanentes?
1. Nuevo comienzo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia salio de mi mente

* * *

Capitulo 1: Nuevo Comienzo

Solo note que había amanecido por el resplandor de un pequeño rayo de sol en mi ventana. Edward aun yacía recostado con sus brazos a mí alrededor, y sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, una y otra vez. Había sido un nuevo comienzo en una nueva ciudad. Ya hacia mucho tiempo antes que había estado pensando en esto, pero desde que deje mi vida humana, las únicas cosas que tenían sentido para mi eran mi inmortal y guapo esposo y mi hermosa y pequeña hija.

Nuestra casa era muy parecida a la mansión Cullen, solo que esta era de dos pisos; los colores eran iguales, e inclusive tenía algunas pinturas de Esme en la sala (además de que también estaba en medio del bosque). Aun era un proyecto incompleto, ya que habíamos adaptado tres habitaciones y todo en la planta baja, pero en el segundo piso, aunque ya estaba dividido en habitaciones, aun faltaba adaptarlo, acomodar muebles y decorarlo, cosa que aun no habíamos realizado ya que nos habíamos acomodado bien en la planta baja. Nuestra habitación estaba junto a las escaleras, junto a la de Renesmee.

En la otra habitación, también dormía Jacob, mi mejor amigo licántropo, en el que habíamos puesto todos nuestros esfuerzos de mantenerlo en Forks, con su manada y con Billy, su padre, pero, yo sabía que era una batalla perdida antes de iniciarla.

"-El semestre ya va a empezar, Bella- me había dicho Edward- creo que Renesmee tiene que irse con nosotros, pero…- observó a Jacob, este le devolvió una mirada de sufrimiento- no creo que debas venir con nosotros Jacob… no, la verdad no es que te quiera separar de ella, pero no creo que le guste del todo a Billy.

"Pasaron algunos segundos y nadie habló.

"-Te entiendo- respondió Edward a una pregunta no formulada.

"-Jacob, tu lugar es aquí- intervine

"-No, Bella-dijo Jacob- si se marchan, voy con ustedes, ¿sabes como me pondría si se va Renesmee?- obviamente era una pregunta retórica.

"-Pero no iremos muy lejos, quizás luego…

"-No- dijo Jacob con los ojos fijos en nosotros y los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen desabrigado.

"-No es una buena idea, y tampoco la voy a tomar en cuenta- respondió mi esposo a sus pensamientos.

"-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté

"-Quiere… que dejemos a Nessie con él.

"-Jacob, yo… no puedo… dejarla aquí- explique con los ojos llenos de tristeza, que esperaban las lagrimas que ya jamás se volverían a producir.

"-Rose viene para acá con la niña- anuncio- si, existe cierta posibilidad pero no hay suficiente bosque para un lobo gigante- rió

"-Puedo sobrevivir- dijo Jacob curvando sus labios, produciendo una sonrisa.

"-Pero ¿Dónde… donde vas a estudiar?, dudo que aun haya espacio en alguna institución.

"Jacob ya veía venir una victoria fácil, o eso demostró en su rostro.

"-Eso no es problema…- dirigió su mirada a Edward y este soltó una carcajada ante el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"-Como lo piensas, supongo que no- dijo Edward, tratando de controlar su risa.

"-¿Entonces…?

"- Ya, esta bien. Jacob pero…- pensé un poco lo que le iba a decir.

"-¿Pero…?

"-Tendrás que usar mas que unos shorts desgarrados

"Todos nos reímos ante tal condición"

Aquel primer día, me levanté de la cama, con Edward pisándome los talones, me voltee para encararlo y le di un beso en los labios, como ya no necesitaba el aire como una prioridad fue un beso largo, y, esa vez la que lo detuvo fui yo, ya que tenia que enfrentarme a lo desconocido en mi armario, y, conociendo a Alice, el armario debía ser mas grande que la casa.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto mi aun recostado esposo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En el primer día que estuvimos aquí- respondí mirándolo a los ojos. Sonreímos al mismo tiempo, y nos levantamos a vestirnos para la universidad. Me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una blusa de seda azul. Hasta cierto momento me di cuenta de que mi blusa combinaba con la camisa de Edward, aunque el traía un pantalón de vestir blanco.

En cuanto Nessie y Jacob despertaron, fui a la cocina y prepare su desayuno. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que había salido de cacería, así que no me preocupaba por eso.

Jacob comía como si no hubiera mañana, era un pozo sin fondo. Habíamos acordado que el se quedaría con nuestra hija en la casa, mientras Edward y yo íbamos a Dartmouth. Al final, fue bueno contar con él, y acepto ir a estudiar por las tardes mientras nosotros la cuidábamos.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Nessie, acto seguido por mi marido, me despedí de mi amigo con la mano, y luego salimos disparados en mi coche de "después" hacia la ciudad.

New Hampshire era una ciudad hermosa, pero cuando vas de la mano del hombre perfecto en el universo, esta se opaca si se le llega a comparar.

Tuvimos suerte en cuanto a las clases ya que en la mayoría nos tocaba juntos, solo había una excepción. Edward me había dicho que si quería podía sobornar a la secretaria o al director para estar juntos en todas las clases.

"-Edward, no me va a hacer daño una clase sin ti- le había dicho- o que, tienes miedo a que tu esposa encuentre un amante- bromee."

Aun me hacia gracia ese comentario, ya que era imposible que buscara a alguien mas con quien pasar mi tiempo. En cuanto llegamos, nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase. La verdad no le hacia mucho caso a la clase, excepto cuando preguntaban algo, y con la memoria que ahora tenia, lo recordaba fácilmente, además de que tenia un excelente tutor, así que aunque no fuera a la universidad lo sabría todo. Para mi desgracia, las horas pasaban rápidamente junto a Edward, aunque el pensamiento de saber que estaría con el por toda la eternidad, me reconfortaba. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya habían dado el timbre de término a la segunda hora, y ahora me tocaba en la única que no estaba con él. Nos dirigimos a esta. Me dio un pequeño beso y se fue.

Cada vez que entraba a un salón (en especial este) me sentía como cuando inicié mis estudios en el bachillerato de Forks, con toda la atención encima.

La clase era de Algebra, y, aunque ya habían pasado dos horas, se me hizo larguisima. Me sentí muy halagada y avergonzada con algunos de los cumplidos que me hacían en susurros musitándolos para si mismos, si hubiera podido, me hubiera sonrojado.

Cuando la clase acabo, varios de mis compañeros se ofrecieron a llevar mis cosas, pero no era necesario por dos razones; una, el ser vampiro me había beneficiado en varios aspectos, uno de ellos la fuerza, y dos, mi esposo me esperaba pacientemente en la entrada del salón.

Este me tendió su brazo y yo lo tome de inmediato, dejando decepcionadas a muchas personas.

Nos conducimos a la cafetería después de dejar nuestros libros en los casilleros. Edward pidió por los dos, aunque, ninguno iba a probar bocado.

Caminamos a nuestra mesa- nos habíamos sentado ahí desde el primer día- y mi marido, como todo el caballero que era, me "acomodo" en la silla y luego se sentó en una a mi lado, como todos los días. Después de un rato sin decir nada se puso a reír.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?- pregunte- ¿De que te ríes?

-De ellos- me dijo señalando discretamente a la mesa de enfrente- sus pensamientos son muy graciosos- calmo un poco su risa y me miró- ¿Qué tal tu clase sin mi?

-¿Te lo digo o te lo muestro?- pregunte divertida con una sonrisa en los labios

-Muéstramelo

-Pero si me distraes…- deje la frase al aire como advertencia

Y en ese momento sin tener que tocarlo, abrí el escudo mental de mi cabeza y lo deje entrar en ella para que pudiera ver la última clase que había tenido.

-Hum…

-¿Qué sucede, Edward?- dije mientras mi escudo ocupaba su lugar.

-No es nada- sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-Define "nada"

-Bueno…- espere mientras buscaba las palabras- solo me preguntaba algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿A que le hiciste mas caso? ¿A los cumplidos o a la clase?

-Ay Edward, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas celoso?

-No- espere a que continuara- aun no he visto a Mike Newton por aquí- bromeo- aunque dudo que se meta con una mujer casada- susurro

-Oh ya me había olvidado de Mike.

-Pobre de el- fingió tristeza y luego soltó una carcajada que me sobresaltó

-¿Y ahora que sucede?- si se puede saber, pensé.

-¿De veras quieres saber?- asentí con la cabeza- bueno… todos piensan que nos estamos peleando o algo así, y ya están ideando la forma de acorralarme para ayudarme con el "problema" en caso de que así fuera.

Solté un gruñido por lo bajo.

-Calma, Bella

-Lo siento, me fue imposible contener eso

-Lo se, lo se

Agudice el oído hacia la mesa de al lado y me di cuenta de que hablaban de nosotros pero no le di mucha importancia. Unos minutos después Edward comenzo a moverse.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-¿Vas a ir a clases o te quedaras ahí sentada?

Todo el día transcurrió de la misma manera mientras caminaba tomada de la mano con Edward.

Cuando termino el día deje que mi esposo condujera de regreso a casa ya que mi única intención era verlo a el y eso podría estropear el coche, aunque ahora casi parecía imposible.

-¿Ya tienes sed?- me pregunto Edward a la mitad del camino con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Estoy bien- dije acariciando mi garganta, casi nunca me molestaba, pero cuando mencionaban la sed, ardía un poco.

-¿Estas segura?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por unas cuantas razones- se rió y yo espere a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

-Y… ¿Cuáles son esas razones?

-Bueno… una, que solo llevas unos mese siendo… vampiro; dos, estuviste entre un montón de humanos; tres, llevas horas sin cazar y no habías quedado satisfecha y cuatro…

-Se esta haciendo una lista muy larga- lo interrumpí

-Solo falta una- dijo-¿me dejas continuar?

En ese momento nos internamos en el camino del bosque, y faltaba solo un kilómetro para llegar.

-Bueno la cuarta es…- se rió- que todos tus compañeros de algebra, o de cualquier clase estarían encantados de ayudarte con ese problema.

-Pero… y ¿Cómo sabes eso si no has estado cerca de ellos?

-¿Recuerdas la carcajada que di en la cafetería?- preguntó

-Ahh… ¿Era por eso?

-Si, te dije que sus pensamientos eran divertidos- se rió un momento.

Mire por la ventana y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado. Estaba a punto de abrir cuando alguien me abrió la puerta. Edward estaba ahí parado esperando a que saliera. Me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos a la entrada de nuestra casa.

Nessie nos recibió en la puerta con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Edward la levanto en el aire y ella le puso la mano en la mejilla.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos- dijo con un tono dulce

Mi esposo me dio a Renesmee tranquilamente y, cuando ella estuvo entre mis brazos, puso su pequeña mano en mi dura mejilla. Instantáneamente comenzó a mostrarme imágenes de todo lo que hizo con Jacob en esa mañana.

-Y hablando de Jacob ¿donde… - pregunto mi marido

Nessie soltó mi mejilla.

-Esta en el cuatro, papa, me dijo que me saliera un ratito- dijo mi hija- pero, ya se tardo.

-¿Jacob?- pregunte en voz alta- ¿esta todo bien?

-Tranquila Bella- me calmo Edward- solo esta sufriendo un poco con la ropa

-Ah- es todo lo que pude decir.

Jacob aun no había entrado en el instituto ya que hubo una fallas técnicas en este y tuvieron que posponer el ingreso, aunque para mi no fueron fallas, mi mente me decía que había sido otra cosa ya planeada.

Renesmee puso de nuevo su mano en mi mejilla pero como había sido una mañana muy corta sus recuerdos no duraron mucho y después de unos minutos me soltó y entramos a la casa.

-Vamos Jacob- dijo Edward desde la sala en dirección al cuarto- no, no te ves ridículo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, en el que me di cuenta que mi marido estaba leyendo los pensamientos a Jake.

-Un poco de ropa no esta tan mal- esperó- no lo digo por eso, pero ya sabes cual fue la condición para que vinieras aquí.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy- dijo Jacob.

En ese momento Jacob salio con una camisa color café, unos jeans doblados hasta las rodillas y uno tenis. Nessie soltó una pequeña risita.

-Te dije que me veía ridículo

Deje a Renesmee en el sofá de la sala y fui a echarle un vistazo mas de cerca de Jacob.

-Mmm… yo no soy Alice pero…- me agache en torno a el y le solté los dobladillos que tenia con cuidado de no rozar su piel- creo que van así.

Me aleje un poco de el y le hice una seña a Nessie para que se acercara y, en menos de un segundo se poso a mi lado.

-Te vez bien-comento Nessie a Jake

-Entonces ¿de que te reías?

Renesmee se acerco a el y Jake se agacho. Ella le toco la mejilla y segundos después el y Edward se echaron a reír.

-¿Era por eso?, bueno, problema resuelto.

-Jacob, se hace tarde- dijo mi esposo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Lo se, lo se

-¿Quieres el coche?- pregunté.

-No es necesario, puedo correr

-Bueno, pero nada de entrar en fase.

-Bella, por favor, me estas haciendo sentir como un niño regañado por su madre

En ese momento cargo a Nessie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella y otro a mi con cuidado al tocar mi piel. La bajo y se despidió de Edward, y en el transcurso de unos segundos abrió la puerta y salio corriendo.

Durante la tarde Edward, Nessie y yo salimos a pasear al bosque ya que la tarde fue soleada y cualquiera se asombraría de vernos a la mitad de la calle brillando.

Jugamos un rato con ella y luego perseguimos manadas de ciervos por diversión.

A la hora del crepúsculo, Renesmee ya estaba adormilada así que la llevé en brazos de regreso a casa.

Al entrar en esta, puse a mi hija en su cama y la bese en la frente. Segundos después, su padre llego a la habitación y también la beso solo que el en la mejilla. Después me tomo por la cintura y me beso en los labios. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Edward hizo una, pero fue a contestar.

-¿hola?.. Ah ¡hola Charlie!... estamos bien, gracias, y que tal tu… no, ella esta con Nessie… cien espera un minuto ¿Bella?- me acerque al teléfono- es Charlie, quiere hablar contigo.

Tome el teléfono mientras Edward jugueteaba con mi oscura melena de cabello.

-¿Papá?

-Hola, Bella ¿Cómo has estado chiquilla?

-Muy bien papá ¿Qué a sucedido por allá? ¿Alguna novedad?

-No, todo sigue igual, Sue sigue viniendo por las tardes para ayudarme con la cena.

-¿Ayudarte?- inquirí en tono de burla.

-Pues, si, en realidad me esta enseñando, de hecho ahora viene para acá, con Seth y Leah.

-Entonces ya no tengo que lamentarme por haberte dejado solo…

-No, Bella, no debes lamentarte.

-Tranquilo papá.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo esta Nessie? No la he visto en meses

-Bueno… en este momento esta dormida. Si quieres llamar mañana en la tarde, la puedes encontrar.

-Esta bien, solo quería saber como estabas, te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también papá

-¿Cuándo vendrás a verme Bella? Se que ha pasado muy poco desde la ultima vez que te vi, pero…

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpí- aun no lo se, pero quizá pronto vallamos, por ahora estoy pendiente en las clases.

Edward soltó una risita y yo le hice una mueca. Se oyó la voz de alguien mas saludando desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola, Charlie- dijeron tres voces al unísono.

-Hola Sue, Seth, Leah- saludo mi padre

-Bueno al menos tienes quien te cocine la cena- dije.

-Pero aun así extraño tu comida- me reí con el- ¿has sabido algo de Renne?

-Ah, si, ella llamo hace unas semanas.

-Ah, esta bien.

-Te quiero papá, mándale saludos a Sue, a Seth y,… a Leah.

-Ok, ok, espero verte pronto.

-Igual yo papá. Nos vemos.

-Salúdame a Edward y Nessie de mi parte, incluso a Jacob.

-Lo haré, adiós

-Adiós- suspiró.

Colgó. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Pasa Jacob- dijo mi esposo- esta abierto.

-¿Qué tal tu día, Jake?- pregunté.

-Aburrido, no creí que esta ciudad hay que soportar todos los días esto- hizo una mueca- ¿Dónde esta Nessie?

-Esta dormida- contesto Edward- no creo que quieras despertarla- callo unos segundos- esta bien pero, primero come algo, la cena esta en la cocina.

-Gracias.

Prendí la televisión y mire las noticias sin ver nada en realidad, lo único que quería era esperar a que Jake se durmiera para estar a "solas" con mi marido.


	2. Desastre

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia salio de mi mente

* * *

Capitulo 2: Desastre

Toda la semana transcurrió de forma similar, excepto el viernes, ya que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Edward con la tarea. Puede que tenga un espacio incalculable en mi cabeza, pero aun tengo que desarrollar el cerebro. Por esta razón tuve que pedirle a Jacob en cuanto llego que jugara con Nessie, ya que no quería que se sintiera abandonada, así que la sacó de cacería.

Una media hora después, terminé el trabajo, así que Edward y yo salimos tras ellos con el mismo motivo. Seguimos su rastro hasta el centro del bosque, ellos ya habían capturado a sus presas así que nosotros fuimos a buscar las nuestras.

Hubo un momento de la noche en que me preocupé, ya que mi esposo se puso tenso con la brisa del aire y al ser yo inexperta, no capto los olores, pero luego se relajó y siguió como si nada.

Fuimos a donde estaban Jacob y Renesmee, y los encontramos profundamente dormidos a ambos, uno encima del otro, estando Jacob sobre el frío suelo y húmedo, y Nessie sobre el.

De inmediato tome a Nessie en mis brazos, y, dado el hecho de que Jacob no se despertaba, Edward tuvo que cargarlo como costal de carga sobre su hombro, y, como Jacob había estado conviviendo lo suficiente con nosotros ya no le molestaba, ni a el ni a mi esposo, el cambio en la temperatura corporal entre ellos.

El sábado, estuvo nublado, así que salimos todos a comprar la despensa, aunque no fuera necesaria ya que sobreviviríamos de la caza, pero si queríamos que nuestra hija fuera mas humana, la necesitaríamos.

Durante todo el trayecto atraíamos las miradas de muchas personas, y quien no fijaría la mirada, una pareja joven, con su hija y un chico musculoso de 17 años cuidándola, y si se llegara a ver lo que en realidad éramos, llamaríamos mas la atención; una pareja de inmortales con su hija mitad humana mitad vampiro y un licántropo joven como su protector. Se vería raro, pero la coexistencia puede existir

Por un momento en el trayecto hacia la ciudad, sentí que Edward compartía su don conmigo, ya que al ver los rostros de las personas que nos observaban, sentí que podía leer sus mentes.

Ya en el centro comercial, Jacob llevo a Nessie a divertirse, mientras mi esposo y yo, buscábamos lo de la despensa, y nos distraíamos un poco.

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunto Edward mientras hacia una mueca a unos muchachos que pasaban.

-En muchas cosas- le conteste- pero ahora, en el porque de la mueca

-No querrás saberlo- me contesto serio.

-Creo que lo adivino.

-Se que lo harás- sonrió y luego volvió a ponerse serio- aunque esta vez no me gustaría.

Entramos a una de las tiendas, como buscando algo, pero en realidad, sin buscar nada.

-¿En que piensas tú?- pregunte para distraerlo.

-En que todos deberían poner en orden sus pensamientos y cambiar las palabras con las que te denominan- me contesto- te dicen linda, preciosa, guapa, todas son palabras que no van contigo, eres algo mucho mas que hermosa- estiro sus labios, formando su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita y me beso la frente.

-¿Y que dicen de ti?

-¿Para que quieres saber?- me pregunto fingiendo seriedad.

-Es por curiosidad, puedo oír un susurro, pero no un pensamiento.

-Nada como un buen misterio para no dormir en toda la noche.

-Aunque, técnicamente, ya no puedo dormir.

-Cierto.

Entramos en varias tiendas hasta que nos concentramos en la prioridad, la despensa de Jacob y Nessie. Después de eso los fuimos a buscar, o mejor dicho los rastreamos para irnos a casa.

Los encontramos en una tienda de juguetes. Jacob con el poco dinero que tenía consintió a Nessie con un juguete pequeño pero muy lindo y un poco brillante, ya que a Renesmee le gustaban los objetos brillantes.

Mientras caminamos rumbo a mi coche, Nessie platicaba con Jacob y este oía todo lo que ella le decía con claridad y yo acariciaba el brazo de Edward una, y otra, y otra vez. Sonó el teléfono celular de él, era un mensaje de texto.

-Creo que debes llamar a Charlie, Bella

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte alarmada.

-No, solo que como no contestamos el teléfono en casa, ha estado llamando a Carlisle cada media hora

-Supongo que se preocupa

-Demasiado- dijo Jacob

-¿Yo puedo hablar con el abuelito mami?- pregunto mi niña y yo me voltee para verla.

-Claro mi amor, iremos a casa y…

Deje mi frase incompleta en cuanto me di cuenta de algo, un olor, uno muy fuerte y que había estado evitando lo más posible, uno que podría delatarme. Gire lentamente mi cuerpo hacia aquel olor.

A mitad de la calle había un mercedes y un chevy, unidos por un golpe, había humo, muchas personas alrededor y un líquido rojo goteando en los coches, un líquido que me hizo abrir los ojos hasta donde podía. Sangre.

-Edward- murmure con voz temblorosa y con el cuerpo petrificado.

-¡No respires!- me dijo mientras me tomaba por un brazo con fuerza y delicadeza- ¡Jacob!- este entendió, puso a Nessie en su espalda y me tomo por el otro brazo- ¡Cúbrete la nariz Renesmee!

-¡Bella, calma! ¡Cierra los ojos y voltea hacia el otro lado!- obedecí de inmediato y nos pusimos a caminar muy rápido, se puede decir que casi volamos, no me di cuenta a donde llegamos cuando nos detuvimos- ¿Bella?, ¿Bella, estas bien?- volvió a hablar Jacob con tono preocupado.

-¿Bella, amor? Ya paso Bella, estas a salvo, abre los ojos- Edward tenia un tono dulce y preocupado. Inhale una vez, ya no había rastro de aquel olor- vamos ábrelos.

Obedecí, ya estábamos frente a mi coche.

-¿Estas bien?- asentí débilmente con la cabeza.

-¿Y tu Renesmee?- pregunto Jacob.

-Si, ¿mamá?

-E… estoy bi… bien- le conteste en un murmullo.

-Entra al coche cielo- dijo mi esposo- déjame conducir

-Ok

Me puse en el asiento del copiloto con mi hija en mi regazo. Trate de despejar mi mente al máximo y tratar de olvidar aquel olor tan… ¿apetitoso? No podía permitirme pensar en eso. Ya había superado el oler sangre humana pero, el verla, aun después de cazar… sentía que me hubieran puesto un encendedor al rojo vivo en mi garganta.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward bajo muy deprisa del coche, seguido por Jacob y entre los dos sacaron la despensa y me ayudaron a salir. Jacob tomo en sus brazos a Nessie y luego la puso en el suelo y me saco del coche mientras mi esposo, me tomaba de la cintura.

Entramos a la casa en total silencio. Renesmee se fue a su cuarto, seguida por Jacob, y Edward se quedo conmigo en la sala. Nos sentamos en el sofá y recargue mi cabeza contra su pecho.

-Esta bien, Bella, no paso nada- me trato de consolar- no hiciste nada malo, todo esta en orden.

Quise responderle _lo se_ pero mis labios no articularon palabra alguna.

-Vamos Bella, ya paso- me dijo

Pasaron minutos y no pude moverme de esa postura ni decir nada.

-Bella, por favor ¡di algo!

-Que quieres… que diga

-Que estas bien, que no te pasa nada, que estas tranquila, ¡que se yo!- me dijo en tono suplicante.

-Bueno, yo estoy bien, pero a lo otro, no se que decirte- murmure

-Oh, Bella, lamento que pasara todo esto- voltee a mirarlo a la cara- de haber sabido te hubiera llevado por otro lado…

-Edward, por favor, no intentes culparte- lo interrumpí

En ese momento me quite su brazo y me levante, acto seguido por el.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quisiera estar sola un momento.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No- dije de inmediato- voy a salir un momento, si no te importa.

-No, claro que no- dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa

-Volveré pronto- le dije mientras salía por la puerta y me encaminaba al bosque.

Me aleje aproximadamente dos kilómetros en el denso bosque y luego me desplome frente a un árbol. Estaba segura de que por ahora Edward no me oiría y eso estaba bien. No quería que siguiera buscando excusas para culparse.

Unos segundos después puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y comencé a sollozar, por lo que paso, por lo que pudo haber pasado, por lo que hice, por lo que no hice, por todo. Ahora en mi cabeza podía estar todo a la vez.

No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuve allí, ya que cuando levante la cabeza ya estaba obscureciendo y sabia que si no me iba ahora, Edward vendría a buscarme, y si me llegara a encontraba así…

No quería ni pensar en lo que haría, así que me levante, pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar escuche un ruido que se me hacia familiar y a la vez desconocido, un poco mas dentro del bosque, como una pequeña carrera, y camine hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

Cuando encontré el rastro de aquella carrera, no reconocí el efluvio, así que no podía ser mi esposo y menos Renesmee. El rastro era un círculo alrededor de mi posición y luego una pequeña línea hacia unos arbustos, donde el olor era muy intenso.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte viendo hacia los arbustos

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿Quién eres?- volví a preguntar con voz mas alta.

Nadie respondió. Sin razón ni motivo alguno me agache, y me puse en posición de ataque. Avance un paso hacia los arbustos. En ese mismo momento una figura de una mujer dio un paso lento hacia mí. Le dirigí una mirada más detallada para ver si podría lograr reconocerla. Dio otro paso y mostró a la luz una larga cabellera negra. Me erguí en ese momento y la mujer avanzo otro paso.

A lo lejos escuche otra carrera que se aproximaba y la figura salia huyendo. Era Edward muy preocupado.

-¡Bella! Bella ¿estas bien?- asentí con la cabeza- ¿de quien es ese efluvio?

-No lo se- conteste sinceramente- parecía una mujer, pero salio huyendo en cuanto te oyó- volteo la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba la mía- pero ¿Qué haces aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué estas aquí?- lo mire

Me devolvió la mirada y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa.

-Me llamo Alice- dijo con tono serio- tuvo una visión, ya que estabas alejada de Jacob y Nessie

-¿Qué vio?

-La verdad no lo se, estaba muy preocupada- miro al frente- y en cuanto te nombro, eche carrera- me tomo por la cintura y me miro.

-Creo que tienes que llamarla.

-Y tu a Charlie- dijo con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al instante- ¿segura que estas bien?

-No te preocupes- le conteste- si no estuviera bien ¿haría esto?- me acerque y lo bese en los labios.

Puso su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Creo que no

Al entrar en la casa sonó el celular de Edward, era Alice.

-Hola Alice… si ella esta bien… pero que viste… ahh, esta bien ¿Bella?- me acerque y tome el teléfono.

-¿Alice?

-Bella, ¿estas bien?

-Si, si lo estoy- conteste- pero Alice, ¿que fue lo que viste?- pregunte mientras me alejaba un poco de Edward

-En realidad, casi nada- espere a que siguiera- te vi en medio del bosque, como buscando algo, luego te detuviste frente a unos arbustos y una figura borrosa se te acerco y simplemente desapareciste- suspiro- Bella, dime lo que viste en el bosque.

-Bueno… no vi mucho, era una mujer de cabello negro, largo y lacio, de mas o menos mi estatura, estaba oculta en el bosque…

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada, solo me acerque para identificarla pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-No parecía que fuera a atacar, más bien se veía asustada

-¿viste su rostro?

-No, pero sus movimientos…

-Y… ¿Qué hizo esa mujer?- me interrumpió

-Se acerco unos pasos, pero en cuanto oyó a Edward huyó

-Solo eso ¿no hay mas?

-¿crees que te estoy ocultando algo?- hubo un pequeño silencio- ¿Alice?

-Bella… ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

-Eh… bueno… solo… solo fui a dar un paseo

-Bella- dijo en tono de regaño

-¿Pa… para que quieres que te lo diga?- le pregunte- estoy segura de que tu lo sabes

-Yo solo veo los resultados de acciones y decisiones- espere a que continuara- y quisiera saber cual fue la razón de que te separaras de mi hermano y te desplomaras así.

-No… no fue nada, en serio- le dije mientras salía por la puerta trasera- ¿le dijiste de eso a Edward?- le pregunte en susurros

-No, aun no

-Te agradecería que no lo hicieras

-¿Por…

-Sabes como se pone, y se culpara de todo, y…- suspire- no quiero que se sienta así- murmure

-Ya veo por donde vas… no te preocupes, no le diré nada de eso

-Gracias Alice, siempre puedo contar contigo hermanita, eres la mejor- se oyó una risita.

-Lo se, lo se, pero ¿segura que estas bien?

-Si

-Ok, entonces pásame a mi hermanito, no quiero que se preocupe- mi respiración se agito- tranquila, te prometo que no le diré lo que paso antes de que te encontrara

-Ok- me tranquilice y camine hasta la casa- ¿Edward?

De inmediato se acerco y tomo el teléfono

-Alice…

Hice caso omiso a lo que decía y fui a ver a Nessie. Ella estaba despierta sentada junto a la cama de Jacob mientras el roncaba fuertemente en esta.

-Nessie… ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Se levanto y camino hacia mi. La levante en mis brazos y me toco la mejilla. Me mostró el momento en que Salí, todo el tiempo que su papi me espero, cuando le llamo Alice, el gesto que puso el y el momento en que salio corriendo de la casa.

-¿Estas bien, mami?- me pregunto mi hija con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

-Si mi amor, pero no contestaste mi pregunta- cambie de tema para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Llamó el abuelito cuando no estaban

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Que fuiste a dar un paseo y mi papá te acompañó- me contesto tranquilamente- ¿hice mal mami?

-No… no al contrario, y ¿platicaste con el?

-Si, te mando saludos, y Seth también- me dijo

-Ah… ¿hablaron mucho nena?

-No, solo mando saludos… mami ¿Por qué el abuelito se traba mucho cuando habla de el?- pregunto señalando a Jacob.

-No lo se- mentí- habrá mucho tiempo para pensarlo mañana, ahora tienes que dormir- dije mientras ella bostezaba

Asintió con la cabeza, la baje y se acostó en la cama. En ese momento entro Edward al cuarto, me tomo en un abrazo con un solo brazo y nos acercamos al costado izquierdo de la cama. La di un beso en la frente junto con mi esposo y nos sentamos al lado de nuestra hija, mientras el tarareaba mi canción de cuna para nosotras dos, aunque esta vez, ya no me dormiría al oírla.

En cuanto se durmió, salimos en silencio del cuarto y apague la luz. Entramos a nuestra habitación tomados de la mano en total silencio y nos sentamos en la cama.

-Te extraña

-¿Quién?

-Tu padre, Charlie

-Lo se, pero solo han pasado unos meses

-Para el los meses son como años ¿recuerdas?

-Si eso también lo se

-Si quieres podemos ir a visitarlo

-¿Hay algún plan detrás de esto?

-Tal vez- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- durante mañana, el lunes y el martes va a hacer sol

-Ahh… entonces… no quieres causar unos cuantos accidentes y un poco de pánico- bromee

-¿Y tu?

-Yo no necesito el sol para dar miedo- conteste

Nos carcajeamos y luego continuamos con el tema.

-Y así Jacob podrá ver a Billy, estoy segura de que no se querrá quedar aquí

-Si, igual yo

-Bueno ¿entonces?

-También tengo la intención de ir a ver a Carlisle, ¿vamos?

-Ok

En ese momento lo bese en los labios y me abrazo fuertemente contra el.


	3. De visita

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia salio de mi mente

* * *

Capitulo 3: De visita

Como predijo Edward el día era soleado. En cuanto despertaron Jacob y Nessie les contamos el plan y ninguno se opuso. Guardaron algunas mudas de ropa y las subieron al coche. Yo no necesitaba mudas ya que en nuestra cabaña en Olympic tenía demasiada ropa por obra y gracia de Alice. Me cambie la ropa, tratando de combinar bien para no atraer mucho la atención de ella.

Al subir al coche estábamos casi coordinados: en el asiento del conductor estaba yo, mi marido en el del copiloto y Nessie junto a Jacob en los asientos de atrás.

Durante todo el camino edward me hizo plática, quizá para que olvidara lo del día anterior, era muy bueno para distraerme. El viaje fue muy corto y nos tomo solo unas cuantas horas y por suerte o por la velocidad a la que iba, no encontramos ningún problema con policías en el trayecto.

En la península de Olympic igual que en Forks como casi siempre, estaba nublado y a punto de llover. Según lo veía, era temporada de tormentas. En esa temporada la pasaba con mi madre disfrutando del sol en Phoenix, cosa que ya no podía hacer, al menos, no frente a ella o algún otro humano.

Primero pasamos a la casa de nuestra familia- ahora ya le podía decir así-. Encontrar el camino fue más fácil, por lo mismo de los instintos vampirescos.

La casa estaba igual de hermosa que desde que nos fuimos. En la entrada nos recibieron Carlisle y Esme; el con una camisa color blanco de manga larga con botones, una falda larga color marrón y unas zapatillas de punta de aguja negras.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo- dijo Carlisle

-Gracias

-Y ¿a que se debe tan repentina visita?- pregunto Esme

-Demasiado sol, y no quiero broncearme- bromeo Edward

-Ahh, ya veo…- dijo Carlisle- pues como apunte al principio, aquí son bienvenidos

Todos estaban en casa, cada uno se ocupaba de algo en especial: Carlisle se puso a leer un libro, Rosalie y Alice redecoraban el interior de la casa, Jasper y Emmett estaban viendo un partido, Esme preparaba la comida de Nessie y Jacob mientras estos se correteaban en el patio trasero, y Edward que no me apartaba de su lado, se puso a tocar el piano mientras yo lo admiraba.

Durante todo ese rato trate de olvidar a aquella mujer que había alterado tanto a Alice, pero aquel misterio me tenía intrigada; ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué Alice no pudo verla?... eran muchas las preguntas que se formulaban en mi cabeza, al menos esa intriga no llego a mi rostro, no quería alterar a mi esposo o a mi familia.

La noche se nos vino encima sin que me diera cuenta. Desde que inicie mi vida como inmortal los días y las noches eran demasiado cortos para disfrutarlos.

En ese momento llego Renesmee de la mano de Jacob hasta nosotros, tallándose el ojo con la mano libre.

-Mami, papi- dijo Nessie y bostezo

Nos acercamos a ella y Edward la cargo. Nessie me toco la mejilla, sabiendo que no era necesario tocar la de su padre. Nos mostró una imagen de ella dormida en su cama y nosotros a sus costados. En ese momento entendí que quería que fuéramos a nuestra cabaña.

-Esta bien Nessie- contesto Edward a sus pensamientos- nos iremos en un momento.

-Creo que yo… iré a visitar a Billy…

Pasaron algunos segundos y Edward se rió.

-Tus ronquidos no son ningún problema- le dijo a Jacob- ya ni Nessie los nota.

-Quizás sea cierto…

Edward me entrego a la niña y empecé a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Entre murmullos oí algo así como "me quedare con el para que no teman que sus movimientos me despierten". Me reí para mis adentros ante aquel comentario. Antes de abrir la puerta le pedí a Esme si me podría prestar una manta para Nessie ya que ella si sentiría el viento de mi carrera. Pero antes de que me pudiera contestar, mi marido ya estaba a mi lado con una en las manos. Me despedí de todos, acto seguido por Edward y Jacob. Empezamos a caminar hacia el lugar donde debería haber estado mi coche, el cual no estaba.

-Rosalie lo metió en la cochera- dijo Edward al leer las facciones de mi rostro

-Bueno, creo que los veré mañana- dijo Jacob con un gesto de preocupación.

-Tranquilo Jacob, estaremos aquí, ni Bella ni yo nos iremos sin ti- dijo mi esposo viéndolo a la cara- o es que ¿desconfías de nosotros?

-No, claro que no.

-Jake, en todo caso si nos llegáramos a escapar seguirías nuestro rastro- le sonreí- no te voy a separar de ella- señale a mi hija con la vista

-Lo se, lo se

-Vamos amigo mío, ve a descansar

-Esta bien Edward, nos vemos- dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia los árboles lo que me dio la confirmación de cómo iba a llegar a su casa.

-¿De verdad desconfía de nosotros?- le pregunte a Edward cuando empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra cabaña.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… a él solo le preocupa el tiempo que se aleja de Renesmee

-Eso lo se, pero… ¿no lo hacíamos al principio?, digo lo de que el iba a su casa a dormir y regresaba

-Si lo se, pero lo que le preocupa, aparte de dejarla "desprotegida" es el que solo va a tener unos años para ver su infancia- me explico- aunque el trata de no pensarlo mientras estor cerca, puedo verlo en sus facciones- suspiro- Bella, a el no le importa su acelerado crecimiento, solo que… desea hacerla feliz en toda su niñez, y tiene muy poco tiempo.

-Ahh, ya veo…- es todo lo que pude articular.

En ese momento echamos carrera hacia la cabaña. Estaba exactamente igual que como la dejamos- aunque con el efluvio de Esme y Alice incorporado, seguramente fueron las que la limpiaron-. Cuando entramos Edward me tomo por la cintura y me empujo hacia adentro, en dirección a la habitación de Renesmee. El acomodo su cama y yo la recosté. Aun estaba despierta, así que hicimos realidad su pensamiento. Nos pusimos a sus costados, Edward comenzó a tararear mi canción de cuna mientras yo acariciaba con mi mano izquierda el rostro de mi niña. En el transcurso de esto, mantenía agarrada la mano de mi esposo. En cuanto sentí que se había dormido, la bese en la frente, solté la mano de Edward y salí de la habitación. Camine hasta la puerta y salí al frente de la casa, admirando el cielo sin estrellas pero con una hermosa luna llena. Había tratado de no hacer evidente mi curiosidad hacia aquella figura que había visto el día anterior pero el misterio me intrigaba.

Solo estuve sola por unos minutos, antes de que el saliera. Me rodeo el torso con sus brazos y puso su mentón en mi hombro, fijando así sus ojos en mi rostro mientras yo admiraba el cielo.

-A ti te preocupa algo- era una afirmación.

-No, no es eso -espero a que yo continuara pero no sabia que decir.

Suspire y Edward me apretó con mas fuerza.

-¿En que piensas Bella?

Pienso en que no creo que querrás saberlo, dije para mis adentros.

-En que… - busque unas palabras convincentes para mi mentira, y la cubrí con una verdad- por mas que brille la luna, tu la opacas al compararle.

Se rió ante mi explicación mientras yo seguía viendo el oscuro cielo de aquella noche.

-Entonces… en ese caso de comparaciones, tu me opacas a mi, mientras Nessie te secunda- sonrió, lo mire a los ojos con una mirada de incredulidad- ustedes son las criaturas mas hermosas, aunque hermosas no creo que sea la palabra correcta, ya que son mas que eso.

Antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra en contra de parte de aquel comentario, sus labios callaron los míos con un beso

Un pequeño resplandor que entro por la ventana nos indico que era de día. Mire por la ventana, un día nublado, perfecto para ir a ver a Charlie. Entre al ropero y saque unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga blanca, unas zapatillas del mismo color de la blusa y una chamarra azul, sabia que no la necesitaba, pero en un día así, todas las personas llevaban una. Al darme vuelta me di cuenta de que Edward ya estaba vestido, llevaba una camisa de manga larga azul marino con botones, una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos del mismo color y en las manos una chamarra igual negra. Lo tome de la mano y salí con el de nuestro cuarto. Nessie aun no se despertaba así que jale a mi marido hacia la cocina para que me ayudara a hacerle el desayuno a la niña. Estábamos sacando lo necesario cuando Edward se quedo quieto unos segundos.

-Jacob viene en camino y… -guardo silencio por un segundo- pregunta que si lo invitamos a desayunar

-Claro pero… ¿Cómo contestamos su pregunta?

-En cuanto cruce la puerta, aproximadamente en dos minutos.

-Seguro llegara muy hambriento así que, manos a la obra.

Hicimos comida como para un batallón en muy poco tiempo. Nessie despertó antes de que llegara Jacob por el olor del desayuno.

-Va a venir mi Jacob ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y to le respondía con una sonrisa.

Varios segundos después se oyeron tres golpeteos a la puerta.

-¡Entra, esta abierto!- dije mientras servia el desayuno a los dos.

-¿Esto es un si?

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido, no tiene que preguntarle a nadie

-Oye Bella, yo creo que necesitas salir a desayunar.

-En eso esta en lo cierto- dijo Edward mientas me miraba recargado en una silla- es el tercer día que no has salido de caza y si vas a ir a Forks, bueno…- dejo la frase incompleta.

-Esta bien, esta bien- conteste a ambos-¿Edward?

-¿Podrías cuidar a Nessie un rato, Jacob? … bueno, regresaremos pronto.

Besamos a nuestra hija al mismo tiempo, uno en cada mejilla, luego me despedí de Jacob con un beso mientras este le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo a mi esposo.

Encontramos a una manada de alces, pero antes de que nos acercáramos comenzaron a huir perseguidos por dos pumas. Edward se agazapo sobre el más grande dejándome a mi el otro, mas chico pero no menos deseable. Desde mi primera cacería he observado como es que el lo hace y creo que he mejorado, al menos en el caso de no destruir mi ropa.

Cuando terminamos con los pumas, perseguimos una manada de ciervos saciando así la mayor parte de mi sed.

Regresamos a la cabaña por Nessie y Jacob que estaban jugueteando en frente de esta. Hicimos una carrera hasta la mansión, ya que en ella estaban nuestros autos. Entramos en la casa solo Edward, Ness y yo, porque Jacob estaba con sus prejuicios de que ya había abusado demasiado de nuestra hospitalidad. Al entrar saludamos a todos.

Entramos en la cochera y oí que detrás de nosotros venia alguien caminando, o más bien bailando, debía ser Alice. Al parecer se detuvo en la entrada a la cochera.

-¿te importa si vamos en mi volvo?

-No, claro que no.

Metí a Nessie al volvo y alce la cabeza para ver porque Edward aun no entraba en este pero a quien vi primero no fue a el.

-Hola Bella- me saludo Alice mientras venia caminando frente a mi esposo

-Hola Alice

-¿Quieres divertirte un poco? Cuando vuelvas claro- puse cara de espanto- tranquila, no vamos a ir de compras, se cuales son tus prejuicios- me calme un poco- solo que esta tarde pronostico que habrá una fuerte tormenta y…

-Quiere saber si quieres ir a jugar tu primer partido de béisbol como inmortal- completo Edward

-Eh… ¿béisbol?- pregunte- ¿estas segura? El deporte nunca a sido mi fuerte

-Oh, vamos Bella, es muy fácil- saco una gran sonrisa- ¿por favor?- puso sus ojos suplicantes

-Esta bien, esta bien.

-Muy bien Alice, y ahora ve a torturar a alguien mas- hizo una mueca y ella le respondió con otra.

Entramos en el coche. Edward lo prendió y salimos velozmente hacia la carretera

-¿Y Jacob?

-Tuvo que reunirse con Sam y la manada

-¿Algún problema?

-No, me supongo que es para arreglar algunos asuntos por su ausencia, dijo que nos vería en la casa de Charlie

-Ahh, ok

-Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras- yo no tenia ningún secreto para el

-¿Qué fue lo que pensaste cuando Alice te pregunto eso, lo de divertirse?

-Bueno conociendo a Alice y sus formas d divertirse, pues… pensé que seria algo aterrorizante.

Se rió.

-Bueno… al menos no conservas todos tus prejuicios- miro mi mano derecha- al menos no el de los regalos y las joyas.

-Puede que lo de los regalos sea cierto- admití- pero solo llevo estos anillos por la promesa que te hice en el altar…- espero a que continuara- y por otra que hice solo en mi mente

-Yo solo se una, la que dijiste en el altar, pero ¿Cuál fue la otra?

-Este… pues yo me prometí que no me quitaría estos anillos hasta que te dejara de amar- sonreí- una de las cosas que sigo considerando imposibles- lo mire al rostro- así que sigas viendo estos anillos en mi dedo, estate seguro de que te sigo amando como nadie te amo nunca.

En ese momento detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Charlie, aunque no nos movimos ni un centímetro de nuestros asientos. Dos segundos después se volteo y me beso. Se bajo del coche y me abrió la puerta para salirme, en cuanto lo hice me tomo por la cintura y le abrió la puerta a Nessie. La ayude a bajar y cuando y estaba afuera Edward la abrazo por los hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa de mi padre, que con previo aviso nos dijo que estaría en casa ya que tenia el día libre. Antes de entrar lo detuve un momento. Descubrí un momento mi escudo mental tratando de que lo único que leyera fuera lo que yo quería decir. _¿Cuál es la excusa o el motivo de estar aquí en días de clase?_ Pensé, sabiendo que el me oiría. En ese momento mi escudo se contrajo volviendo a estar como antes.

-Bueno… pues como a Charlie le dieron el día libre, simplemente a nosotros también o ¿tienes otra mejor?

-No- me reí- la verdad no.

Tocamos a la puerta Ness y yo. Edward la puso entre nosotros y Charlie salio a nuestro encuentro.

-¡Bella, hija!- dijo charlie mientras me abrazaba.

-Hola papá

-Me alegra que hayan venido- me solté de su abrazo- ¡hola Nessie! ¿Cómo has estado chiquilla?

-Hola abuelito

Charlie bajo su entusiasmo un poco y miro a mi esposo

-Hola Edward

-Charlie

-¿Cómo has estado muchacho?

-Bien gracias muchacho- Charlie desvió un poco la mirada hacia mis ojos

-Ah, pero pasen, pasen, Sue esta en la cocina- Charlie nos encamino a la sala y se fue hacia la cocina con Nessie

-¡Hola Edward, hola Bella!- sonó una voz mucho mas agradable desde el centro de aquella área. Edward puso una sonrisa mucho más notoria, mostrando sus relucientes dientes blancos.

-¡Seth!- dijo Edward mientras me soltaba. Luego le dio un abrazo amistoso a Seth.

Yo también lo abrace y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla, ya que su piel era menos caliente que la de Jacob por ser el alfa.

-Ha pasado tanto ¿Dónde esta Nessie?

-En la cocina con Charlie- conteste- ¿y leah?

-Fue a reunirse con la manada, al parecer había una reunión o algo así

-¿y tu por que no fuiste?

-Y perderme su visita- se rió- no creo que me necesiten mucho, para ellos sigo siendo un niño.

Mi marido se puso detrás de mí y cruzo sus brazos alrededor de mi abdomen, tomando mis manos al frente de mí. En ese momento se oyeron tres pares de pies caminando muy lentamente hacia nosotros. Unos muy torpes, que estaban casi arrastrándose, esos debían ser los de Charlie, seguidos por unos livianos y silenciosos, que parecían bailando, eran los de Renesmee, y hasta el final, unos un poco torpes y un poco mas tranquilos que los de Charlie, esos debían ser los de Sue.

-Siéntense chicos- dijo Charlie- ¿Se quedaran a comer?

Yo aun seguía en los brazos de mi esposo, sin saber que decir. Voltee un poco mi cara para mirarlo ya que había puesto cu cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro. Espere su respuesta mientras nos sentábamos uno al lado de otro sin soltarnos. Pasaron varios segundos.

-Si tú lo quieres así Charlie- dijo Edward- quizá esta vez…

-Perfecto- lo interrumpió.

-Hola muchachos

-Hola Sue- dijimos al unísono

-La comida estará hecha en 20 minutos- nos lanzo una mirada incrédula, ya que al haberse encontrado en una situación peluda con sus hijos se enteró de toda la verdad de licántropos y vampiros, estando al tanto también de nuestra dieta.

-Vaya parece que han pasado años en vez de semanas- dijo Charlie mientras se sentaba y ponía a Nessie en su regazo

Faltaban unos meses para celebrar el segundo año de vida de Nessie y a pesar de esto ella parecía una niña de entre seis y siete años.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en la universidad muchachos?- pregunto papa- ya casi se acaba el año.

-Estamos bien papa- le conteste- ha sido muy fácil.

-Y el tiempo se ha ido muy rápido- agrego mi esposo.

-¿Y no se te hace difícil Bella? No me lo tomes a mal, pero nunca a sido tu fuerte el estudio.

-Mi papa le ayuda- dijo Nessie antes que pudiera contestar

-¿Y como los trata el clima en New Hampshire?

-Es muy parecido a aquí- le contesto mi marido a Seth- solo que hay mas días soleados.

Tocaron la puerta, por el olor eran licántropos. Sue abrió la puerta y entraron Jacob, seguido por Leah. Ella tenia el rostro inexpresivo auque arrugaba la nariz constantemente. Mire a Edward, que los observaba con rostro serio. Ya conocía esa mirada y si era importante me lo diría luego.

-¡La comida esta lista!- grito Sue desde la cocina.

Edward le hizo una seña a Nessie. Esta se acerco a nosotros y se sentó en el regazo de el. Charlie se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Pasaron unos minutos y regreso son una pequeña mesa. La puso frente a nosotros. Jacob tomo una silla cercana y se sentó junto a mí. Sue nos dio a cada uno un plato repleto de comida pero no supe ni siquiera que comí ya que estaba más concentrada en masticar lento, y en no vomitar, todo como una persona normal. En cuanto termine me levante y ayude a mi papa a recoger los platos, Charlie intento detenerme pero no lo logro. Ya en la cocina me puse a lavar los trastes. Unos segundos después escuche los pasos de Edward dirigiéndose a donde me encontraba.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- pregunto mientras tomaba un trapo y ponía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- afirme mientras le pasaba un plato y le respondía la sonrisa con otra.

-Tu padre a estado esperando a que estés sola para hablar contigo

-¿En serio?- pregunte- ¿sobre que?

-Esta preocupado, por eso de que dejamos a Nessie demasiado tiempo sola con Jacob.

-Ahh, ¿Crees que le debo facilitar las cosas?

-Tal vez- guardo silencio. Puso la misma expresión que cuando llegaron Jacob y Leah- deberías ayudar a Renesmee- dijo mientras secaba el ultimo plato- necesita un momento "humano"- se rió.

-Ah, ok- me encamine a la sala- ¿Nessie?

Esta entendió de inmediato y se acerco a mí.

-¿Papa?- este volteo- ¿podemos subir?

-Claro hija- contesto- esta sigue siendo tu casa.

Subí las escaleras con mi hija al frente y nos dirigimos al baño.

-Yo puedo sola mami

-Esta bien, estaré por aquí- dije mientras Renesmee asentía con la cabeza y cerraba la puerta.

Me encamine hacia mi antigua habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada. Gire la perilla y empuje muy ligeramente la puerta. Todo estaba tal y como cuando me fui: la cama tendida con el cobertor morado que me dio Charlie, la ventana abierta y las pocas cosas que había ahí, desordenadas. Se oyó la puerta del baño y después los livianos pasos de Renesmee.

-¿Qué es aquí mama?

-Este era mi cuarto cuando vivía con tu abuelito

-¿Y por que esta la ventana abierta?

-Lo que pasa es que, por las noches, tu papi entraba por la ventana a escondidas de tu abuelito, solo para verme dormir- me reí un poco- pero para tu abue aun es un secreto así que shh- puse mi dedo índice frente a mis labios. Nessie asintió.

En ese mismo momento un par de torpes pisadas subieron lentamente las escaleras. Charlie se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

-Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro papa,- mire a Nessie- baja con papi ¿si?

-Si mami- camino hacia las escaleras

-Bien papa- me senté en mi cama- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bien, me preocupa…

-¿Qué te preocupa?- lo interrumpí

-La… la forma… la forma en que confías a Nessie con Jacob nena

-Ay papa- conteste- Jacob es mi mejor amigo, como no voy a confiar en el.

-Pero ¿sabes toso de el?

-Se que es la mejor persona que puede cuidarla- me salí por la tangente.

-No, lo que quiero decir es… si sabes todo lo que es o lo… lo que puede ser- tartamudeo.

-Pues si- conteste sinceramente sin dejar relucir ninguna información.

Me levante, le di la espalda y camine hacia la ventana por la que antes trepaba Edward.

-Pero ¿para que quieres saber, papa? ¿No habías dicho que no querías información de ningún tipo sobre este tema?

-Si, lo se, lo se, pero… me preocupas tu, al igual que ella.

-No creo que debas preocuparte por nada- me voltee y lo encare- estamos bien, de eso puedes estar seguro- le di una sonrisa.

-Si creo que si- se acerco y me extendió los brazos. Le regrese el abrazo- sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

-Claro que si

-Te quiero

-Igual yo papa- me solté de su abrazo. Salio de la habitación y me senté en el borde de la ventana.

Pasaron diez minutos, en los que me quede inmóvil, viajando en los vagos recuerdos que tenia sobre mi vida humana. Al pasar ese lapso, escuche uno de los sonidos que mas me gustaba oír. Unas pisadas muy livianas y coordinadas a la vez un poco silenciosas. Edward entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a mí.

-Olvide entrar por aquí- dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Charlie sabe que estas aquí, así que no hay problema.

-Lo se, pero era mas divertido por la ventana.

Nos miramos un segundo a los ojos. No pude decir nada más ya que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un beso.


	4. Beisball

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia salio de mi mente

* * *

Capitulo 4: Béisbol

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos Charlie

-No hay de que, vuelvan cuando quieran- volteo a mirarme los ojos desconcertado.

Desde que llegamos lo hacia discretamente, pero ahora lanzo una mirada directa. Mis ojos ahora eran de un dorado intenso y Charlie aun no se acostumbraba.

-Nos vemos luego hija

-Claro que si papa- dije mientras cargaba a Nessie, algo cansada.

Nos encaminamos, junto con Jake, al volvo de Edward, el cual me abrió como de costumbre la puerta del coche. Mi amigo se instalo en el asiento de atrás y mi esposo en el del conductor.

-¿y? pregunto Edward mientras ponía en marcha el auto

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida

-¿Aun quieres ir?

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Jake desde atrás

-A jugar béisbol

-Ah, no lo se, ¿tu quieres ir?

-Podría ser interesante- tomé eso como un si

-Pero… ¿Dónde…?- lance una mirada fugaz a mi hija.

-Mmm… Jacob ¿te gustaría jugar béisbol con nosotros hoy- guardo silencio- si eso es lo que quieres…

-¿Dónde?

-En el claro donde practicábamos

-¿A que hora?

-Dentro de dos horas

-Ahí estaré- en ese momento nos detuvimos en el límite de la frontera con los Quileutes.

-Lo siento, es lo mas cerca que te puedo dejar- se disculpo Edward

-No te disculpes- contesto Jake- lo se muy bien- bajo del auto- nos vemos.

Edward dio una ágil vuelta en la carretera y piso a fondo el acelerador.

-¿Y que haremos durante dos horas?- le pregunte para sacar un tema de conversación. Se rió.

-Te enseñare a tomar un bat- bromeo

-Se como se toman- hice una mueca.

-¿Pero…?

-Pero no se jugar, o mejor dicho, no puedo jugar

-Es muy sencillo, como todo lo demás Bella

Pasaron dos o tres minutos, no supe bien, ya que no conté el tiempo y llegamos a la casa Cullen. Mi marido metió el volvo en la cochera, donde Alice nos esperaba con una caja entre las manos, imagine que era para mí, y por la forma de su sonrisa y la dirección que seguían sus pasos, estaba segura de eso.

Mi esposo abrió mi puerta, y, aunque no fuera necesario, me ayudo a salir del coche. Apenas me encontré fuera de este, estiro los brazos en torno a Renesmee y yo se la di.

-Dime que es y a que hora debo ponérmelo- le dije directamente a Alice. Ella le dio una mirada enojada a Edward.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, eres un poco predecible

-Bueno, toma- dijo con menos entusiasmo que antes- es para el partido de hoy, nosotros ya tenemos- desapareció un segundo y luego volvió- y este es para ella- dijo señalando a Nessie- Jacob va a venir también ¿no?

-¿Te molesta?- le pregunte

-No claro que no- se quedo pensativa

-Si… es una lastima- se rió mi vampiro- pero no te serviría de nada Alice.

-Lo se

Mientras mi hermanita se encaminaba al interior de la casa, nosotros salíamos de la cochera, pasados unos segundos, echamos carrera hacia la cabaña. Al entrar, Edward llevo a Nessie a su cama, si la íbamos a mantener despierta por horas durante la noche, necesitaba descansar. Yo me quede en la sala pensando en la reacción de Alice. Mi esposo después de acomodar a la niña, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, observando mi mirada.

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-Creo que lastime su autoestima- el supo inmediatamente a que me refería.

-No, claro que no- acaricio mi cara y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro- solo que sabe que ahora va a ser un poco mas difícil sorprenderte

Eso no me tranquilizo del todo, ya que aun recordaba la mirada de Alice.

Abrí las cajas que me había dado, y por las cuales la había lastimado un poco. Era ropa deportiva, de esa que todos los beisbolistas usan, solo que esta era mas elegante. Estaba de mi medida, y por extraño que parezca, me gusto. Era de color negro, y por detrás tenia la palabra Cullen en color dorado. El otro era parecido, solo que del tamaño de un niño chiquito. Faltaba aproximadamente una hora y media para irnos, y no tenia nada que hacer, así que me levante y camine hacia la habitación para probarme la ropa. No tarde ni 5 minutos en hacerlo, ahora todo era mas fácil, excepto tal vez la sed. La ropa me quedo como anillo al dedo.

-Te queda perfecta- tanto me había gustado que ni me di cuenta de cuando Edward entro al cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Me reí.

Cerré los ojos, y con una sonrisa e el rostro me deje caer en la cama. Mi esposo se levanto y me beso en la mejilla, para luego adentrarse e el armario por un par de minutos. Abrí los ojos cuando volvió a mi lado. Traía ropa idéntica a la mía.

-Por ahora no podemos practicar- dijo edward con una sonrisa

-Lo se- le dije y lo bese en los labios- oye… ¿Qué no Jacob tiene que transformarse en lobo para igualar nuestra velocidad- hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido

-Si, y el lo sabe, pero no piensa jugar

-Ah, ¿no?

-No, aun no esta domesticado- se rió y le di un leve golpe en el brazo.

Durante una hora estuve acomodando todo lo que necesitaría Nessie. Ella despertó quince minutos antes de irnos. La ayude a vestirse. Estábamos a punto de salir cuando me pregunte como llegaría al claro, se suponía que se guiaban por los instintos ya que ellos ya habían estado ahí. Yo también había estado, pero no fui yo la que fue, y ¿Cómo lo encantaría si no había ido a ese lugar desde antes de mi transformación? ¿Cómo lo encontraría por mi misma? Edward leyó la preocupación en mis ojos y me sonrió.

-Yo te guiare- contesto a una pregunta que el no había escuchado y que yo no le había formulado.

Agarre otro abrigo para Nessie, mientras ella saltaba a los brazos de su padre. Me acerque a el y le tome la mano que tenia libre. Avanzamos al sur de la casa, y ya estando detrás de esta, Edward echo carrera por el bosque conmigo a su costado.

Cuando llegamos al claro, ya estaban todos ahí, y la tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar. Al parecer los equipos ya estaban hechos por la manera en que se dividían. Carlisle y Esme corrieron hasta nuestra posición. El me tomo por los hombros con un brazo mientras Edward bajaba a Nessie. Esme solo le alargo un brazo a mi esposo y este lo tomo con vacilación, mientras Renesmee estaba entre nosotros dos.

-Si- contesto Edward a un pensamiento- llegara en unos minutos- guardo silencio- no lo se, a mi me fijo que no… si, en eso tienes razón.

-Oigan, ¿no es algo descortés hablar así frente a las damas- comento Esme y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a donde estaban los demás.

-Lo siento- dijeron al unísono

-Por mi no se preocupen, creo que logre captar el punto de la conversación- sonreí

-Gracias- dijo Carlisle y suspiro- bueno, como eres nueva, mmm, tu iras con nosotros, Jasper, Rosalie, y yo y…-volteo a ver a Esme- te integraras con Edward

-No hay problema- contesto ella

En ese momento Jacob salio de entre los árboles al norte de nuestra posición llevando como siempre sus shorts desgarrados y un par de tenis. Se acerco a nosotros trotando.

-Gracias por venir Jacob- dijo Edward

-Esto promete ser interesante- volteo a mirarme- ¿podemos…?

-Claro- lo interrumpí, voltee a ver a mi esposo- vuelvo en un minuto- el asintió

Caminamos casi un kilómetro en el claro pero sin adentrarnos en el bosque, quizás no quería que nos escucharan.

-Jake, me estas poniendo nerviosa

-No es nada Bella- fijo en mi su mirada- solo que desde tu transformación, no hemos podido hablar solos, como amigos.

-Me supongo que desde aquí no se oirá nada

-Solo que un marido…

-Ah, ya veo- conteste tranquilamente- ¿quieres que ayude con eso?

-Me gustaría

Abrí mi escudo mental y nos envolví a ambos, pero antes de cerrarlo por completo abrí el que impedía que Edward me escuchara. No espíes, le advertí y lo volví a cerrar para que al menos por un rato tuviéramos una plática intima.

-Listo

-Es impresionante lo que haces, y no logro verlo- me reí

-¿Qué querías decirme o preguntarme?

-¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La inmortalidad, tener piel fría, vivir sin dormir… todo eso, se que suena tonto pero…

-No, claro que no pero ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Siento curiosidad, nunca antes nosotros nos habíamos hecho amigos de… pues… ustedes

-Ah, pues…- pensé mi repuesta-yo… yo no siento la, la inmortalidad, solo se que no envejezco porque todos los días al verme reflejada en el espejo o en el agua, no hay cambios en mi… lo de la piel fría, pues, solo la sienten así todos ajenos a… nuestra… nuestra especie se podría decir- me reí para mis adentros- para mi el contacto con la piel de Edward es calido, aunque no tanto como me parecía tu piel antes, ahora pareciera que tu calor corporal aumento el triple- me miro la mano sin saber que decir- es como… como el primer contacto que tuve con la piel de Edward- abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Cómo?- me observo el rostro con más interés- se supone que cuando lo conociste aun eras humana

-Si, se que suena tonto o loco, pero así fue- me siguió observando, insistiendo con la mirada a que continuara- la primera vez que me hablo, en la clase de biología, teníamos un trabajo en equipo con un microscopio, y cuando me toco para pedirlo, sentí, como una corriente eléctrica de entre 90 o 100 grados- me reí sin ganas- el la retiro de inmediato, quizá pensando que mi moviendo fue por que según su piel me asqueaba- sonreí

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso?- pregunto asombrado

-Porque nunca lo habías preguntado- nos reímos

-Bueno… continúa

-Esta bien, mmm… lo de no dormir, pues… no se que quieres saber de eso

-¿No te cansas lo suficiente como para caer rendida?

-Puede que si, pero, con que descanse, parada o sentada unos minutos, basta, lo demás es "natural"

-¡Bella!- gritaron desde lejos dos voces al unísono

-¡Ya voy!- dije en el mismo tono y luego baje la voz- debemos irnos

-Si, lo se, pero… Bella ¿puedo preguntarte solo una cosa más?

-Claro Jacob, lo que sea

-Bueno… tal vez suene tonto pero…- trago saliva- ¿para que necesitan la tormenta para jugar?- me reí, eso había sido justo lo que yo me pregunte la primera vez que jugaron frente a mi

-No te preocupes- le dije- en unos momentos lo descubrirás.

Edward tenía razón, como casi siempre, en lo del partido, fue casi… como si fuera natural. Quedamos 35 a 33, a favor nosotros, haciendo yo la ultima carrera. En esta, deje salir toda la fuerza que me guardaba, ya que aun seguía siendo la mas fuerte, y al ver que la pelota ya estaba en el aire eche carrera. En el trayecto de la 3º a la 4º base, Edward venia corriendo con la pelota en sus manos, ya que su fuerza no hubiera bastado para traerla lo suficientemente rápido. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarme, pero me impulse en un salto y caí en la última base, llegando antes que el. Fue mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba. Nessie se mantuvo despierta durante todo el juego, aunque al final estaba tan adormilada que tenia el equilibrio que yo tenia de humana. Estuvo a punto de caerse pero la sostuve en mis brazos antes de que esto pasara. La cargue y Edward la cobijo con el otro abrigo que le había traído a nuestra niña. Jacob le dio un beso a Renesmee, y uno más ligero y cuidadoso a mí- aun no me acostumbraba a su calor-, se despidió de Ed y se adentro en el bosque en dirección contraria a la nuestra. Mi esposo me tomo por la cintura y comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque, ya se habían ido todos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto confundido

-¿Qué cosa?

-Expandir tu escudo con Jacob

-Te molesto

-No, no es eso- mantenía su sonrisa- lo que sucede es que los dos sabían que inconscientemente cuando lo quitaras lo oiría todo

-Lo se, pero el quería un poco de intimidad por unos minutos

-Lamento que suceda- se encogió de hombros- a veces no puedo evitarlo

-No te preocupes- lo bese en la mejilla

-Entonces estuvimos destinados desde ese momento-dijo para si mismo

-¿De que hablas?

-De eso que le comentaste a Jacob de la primera vez que me tocaste, bueno que te toque en realidad- rió ligeramente

-Y ¿Por qué dices que…

-Yo sentí lo mismo, por eso retire mi mano- me interrumpió- pensé que tu lo habías hecho por lo fría que era

-En ese momento no la sentí fría, quizás después, y ahora- acaricie su mejilla- ya no hay problema

Echamos carrera a la cabaña, ya que la temperatura bajo un poco más y ninguno de los dos quería que Renesmee agarrara un resfriado.

Al recostarla en su cama, salí disparada hacia el armario, y cambie mi ropa por una casual. Cuando volví al cuarto de la niña, Edward tarareaba mi canción de cuna a la niña mientras jugueteaba con sus rizos. Me senté al otro lado de la cama, era turno para el de cambiarse. Termino de tararear y salio corriendo a nuestra habitación. Tardo menos que yo en volver, aunque, no lo mire cuando entro a la habitación, ya que estaba muy entretenida viendo dormir a la que seria mi única hija, por la eternidad. Mi esposo rodeo la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Voltee a verlo e inconcientemente le sonreí. Nos levantamos, cruzo los brazos por mi cintura y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Te amo- susurro en mi oído

Gire mi cuerpo, con sus brazos aun en mi cintura para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti- lo bese.

Salimos rumbo a nuestra habitación para no despertar a Ness. Edward me soltó y se sentó en la cama y yo, como antes, en su regazo, admirando su rostro y la hermosa sonrisa que lucían sus labios, el era mío y de nadie mas, quizá a excepción de Nessie, mi familia, para siempre. Después de unos segundos bese a mi marido en el cuello, la barbilla y, finalmente, en los labios.


	5. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia salio de mi mente

* * *

Capitulo 5: Recuerdos

-¿Tenemos que irnos mami?- pregunto Nessie mientras la vestía

-Si, ¿Por qué corazón?- alzo su mano y la poso en mi mejilla, mostrándome imágenes de Esme y Carlisle

-Ellos tienen que quedarse aquí- en ese momento mostró a Jacob y a Edward, y luego a mi- nosotros estaremos contigo- la bese en su frente y bajo su mano

-¿A que hora viene mi Jacob?

-No lo se

-¿Dónde esta mi papa?

-Esta con el

-¿Podemos ir con mis abuelitos antes de irnos?

-Tu abuelito Charlie esta trabajando, pero iremos a la mansión- sonrió

Cuando termine de vestirla fui a prepararle la comida a Jake y a Ness, no sabia si iba a venir a comer, pero por si acaso. Le serví a Renesmee y me preocupe un poco, ya había pasado una hora y no regresaban. Nessie comió muy deprisa.

Sonó el celular, un mensaje de Edward.

"Siento la tardanza, esto se retraso,

Llegaremos un poco mas tarde.

Te amo"

Bueno, al menos no había por que preocuparse

-¿Mami?-me llamo. Me acerque y me toco la mejilla, quería que la ayudara a lavar su plato.

-Esta bien- se levanto y se acerco al fregadero con su plato en las manos. Camine hasta ella y sin ninguna dificultad o esfuerzo, la levante para que alcanzara las llaves. Estuvimos así 3 minutos mientras ella lavaba su traste y cuando termino la baje. Le seque una mano, y mientras le secaba la otra, la manita seca me la puso de nuevo en la mejilla. Me mostró un pensamiento de nosotras dos caminando en el bosque.

-Entonces ve por tu abrigo- le dije con una sonrisa y salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

No sabia a que horas regresaría mi esposo, y mejor decidí dejarle un recado. Tome una hoja del bloc que teníamos al lado del teléfono, tome el lapicero y escribí:

"Edward, por favor no te preocupes

Salimos a dar un paseo, la niña estaba aburrida.

No creo que tardemos

También te amo. PD: la comida de Jake esta en el micro

Bella"

Cuando termine de escribirlo mi hija ya estaba esperándome en la puerta trasera. Deje el recado en la mesa y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba. Salimos por esa puerta y caminamos unos cien metros. Luego Renesmee salto unos 5 metros y se agarro de una rama.

-Arriba mami- le sonreí y con mucho cuidado salte, cayendo en una rama más gruesa a su lado.

La tome en mis brazos y luego la pase a mi espalda para trepar. Era la primera vez que lo hacia, en un arbola si de alto, pero fue muy sencillo.

Cuando estábamos casi en la copa del árbol Nessie toco mi mejilla, y me mostró la imagen de unas aves muy bellas. Me detuve en una rama gruesa y ágilmente la pase de mi espalda a mis brazos y luego me senté en la rama con ella en mi regazo.

-Sabes que no se me acercaran

-Si mami, yo lo se- me abrazo- solo quería que los vieras mas de cerca

-Entonces gracias

Nos quedamos ahí platicando, ella quería saber todo de mi y su papa. Le conté solo los momentos buenos y felices, no quería que ella tuviera las pesadillas que yo tuve alguna vez. Ness sabia que estaba evitando algo pero no dijo nada. Debieron pasar horas por como la luz cambiaba en el cielo.

A lo lejos se escucho la carrera de Edward aproximándose, debía ser tarde para irnos. Después de unos segundos Edward estaba justo al lado del árbol en el que estábamos.

-Tenemos que irnos mono araña- sonreí inconcientemente ante el apodo, no me había dicho así desde que el me llevaba a mi.

-Ya voy- le dije- sujétate Nessie- se abrazo fuertemente contra mi.

Había subido aproximadamente unos cincuenta metros. Salte de la rama y en unos segundos me encontraba en el suelo.

-Siento la tardanza

-El que debería disculparse soy yo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿nos vamos?- asentí y fije la mirada en mi hija que extendió los brazos a Edward.

La puse en sus brazos y el la beso en la mejilla. La paso a una sola mano y con la otra me tomo por la cintura.

-¿Y Jacob?

-Esta comiendo- sonreí

-¿Arreglaron todo con Sam?-asintió, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

-¿Nessie?- me miro- ve con Jake- asintió

Me volví para encarar a mi esposo, que parecía sumergido en esos recuerdos. Tome su rostro en mis manos obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos.

-Edward, ya deja de culparte de eso ¡por favor!, ambos sufrimos, yo lo se, pero eso es el pasado amor, ahora estamos juntos, y así estaremos por toda la eternidad ¿entendiste?- lo abrace. Me regresó el abrazo.

-Lo se Bella, pero…- se separo para verme el rostro

-Pero nada- lo interrumpí- te amo, y me duele verte así- sonrió por un solo lado de su rostro

-Te estoy arruinando el día ¿verdad?- no conteste. Me beso el cabello- lo siento, amor- no sabia si se disculpaba por el pasado o por sentirse así ahora.

-No quiero que te disculpes- le conteste seria- quiero que te olvides de eso- estaba igual de serio que yo- Edward por favor, hazlo por la niña- me miro directamente a los ojos- o por mi- le di una sonrisa esperando recibir otra sin éxito. Le di un beso resignándome, mis brazos aun estaban en torno a el y los suyos en torno a mi- tenemos que irnos.

No lo solté y casi lo obligue a caminar, seguía serio. Jake se había puesto a jugar con Ness en un lugar alejado de nosotros, y le estaba agradecida por eso. Mi hija se acerco a nosotros confundida. Solté a Edward y mi niña salto a mis brazos.

-Vuelvo en unos segundos- le dije a mi esposo, el asintió.

Camine hasta donde estaba Jacob.

-Jake ¿crees que podrías llevarla?- asintió y se agacho.

Con mucho cuidado la pose en su lomo, pero antes de que la soltara me toco la mejilla, me mostró solo dos imágenes: la primera era de su papa y yo cuando veníamos sonrientes del bosque y la segunda era solo su papa como estaba ahora

-No es nada- le asegure y la solté. Me acerque a la oreja de mi amigo- gracias, no necesita escuchar esa conversación por ahora- le susurre y eche carera hacia Edward, lo tome por la mano y todos nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen. Edward se relajo solo un poco durante el camino, pero aun así se notaba el dolor que le causaban esos recuerdos. En esos momentos yo me sentía peor por recordárselo, pero no lo haría sufrir con la expresión de mi rostro. Cuando llegamos Jake me rozo el brazo con su lomo. "Ay" gemí y Jacob se encogió de hombros. Tome a Nessie en mis brazos y el corrió a los árboles.

Desde mi gemido Edward se puso tenso y trataba de averiguar la causa de esta.

-Creo que deberíamos llevar ambos coches- le comente a Edward- no quiero que Jake se tenga que ir a pie siempre- asintió en silencio.

No había articulado palabra en todo el camino. _Estupida_, pensé, _¿por que le dijiste eso?¡Estupida, estupida!. _Baje a mi hija y mi esposo entro en el garaje, quite entonces el rostro que había forzado a tener frente a el todo el camino. Pasaron unos segundos y jake salio, en su forma humana, del bosque.

-Lamento lo de hace rato Bella

-No te preocupes exagere mi reacción- dije con voz y rostro fríos, y Nessie se asusto.

Camine y me recargue de espaldas con un árbol, como si necesitara el soporte. Alice salio de la casa y me abrazo. Debió de haber visto nuestra conversación.

-Sabes como es Bella- dijo Alice- y le duele incluso más que a ti.

-Lo se, pero me gustaría que ese sufrimiento desapareciera- le devolví el abrazo. Me acompaño hasta mi coche dentro del garaje, que estaba vacío- ¿Dónde, donde esta Edward?

-Esta con Jasper

-Ah- conteste

-Bella, se que no es el mejor momento- la mire a la cara- pero sabes que no puedo verte con Jacob y mi sobrina cerca, así que, solo quería preguntarte si tenias planeado venir a visitarme pronto- le sonreí- es que… te extraño hermanita.

-Yo también te extraño, y vendré lo mas pronto posible- me metí al auto.

Alice me dedico una sonrisa y desapareció. Encendí el auto y retrocedí hasta salir al frente del porche de la puerta. Lo apague frente a la mansión pero no salí de este, recargue mi cabeza en el asiento, cerré lo ojos y me dedique a escuchar a mi alrededor. No quería meterme en pláticas privadas así que solo me concentre en Jake y Nessie, que al parecer por sus comentarios habían encontrado el refugio de una familia de ardillas. Pasaron varios minutos y se oyó el sordo ronroneo de un auto. Abrí los ojos, el volvo estaba a la derecha de mi vehículo. Escuche un golpeteo en mi puerta y luego se abrió. Era Edward, con una sonrisa muy grande y torcida, mi favorita. Le costaba trabajo mantenerla así.

-¿Nos vamos?- le respondí la sonrisa.

Ya me había despedido de todos, solo estaban Rose, Jass, Em y Ali, me hubiera gustado que Carlisle y Esme hubieran estado, pero tuvieron que salir. Edward les hizo una seña a Jacob y a mi hija para que se acercaran. Cuando estuvieron mas cerca mi esposo asintió sin que se le dijera nada, al menos no verbalmente. Se agacho y me beso los labios, luego de eso se irguió y cerró la puerta. Encendí el auto.

Se escucharon unos pasos pesados hacia el coche y la puerta del copiloto se abrió.

-¿Me permitirá la señora Cullen viajar con ella esta ocasión?- pregunto Jacob en son de burla, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sube ya Jake- se rió y entro en el auto.

Edward avanzo primero y yo lo seguí con la misma velocidad. Llegamos a la carretera en cuestión de minutos. Jake poco a poco fue bajando su entusiasmo. Me disgusto el silencio así que saque el disco que Edward me había regalado en mi cumpleaños 18 y lo puse en el stereo del auto y lo baje hasta música de fondo.

-Se sigue torturando ¿verdad?- pregunto Jacob. Asentí secamente. Jake se dio cuenta de mi expresión- lamento haber sacado el tema.

-No, no te preocupes- conteste inmediatamente- es solo que no me gusta verlo así

-Y tampoco a Nessie- recordé la cara que puso mi hija al vernos así a su papa y a mi. En ese momento vi el cielo, estaba bien centrada la noche. Jake bostezo.

-Duérmete Jake, llegaremos aproximadamente en una hora- tome su mano. Estaba hirviendo, era como agarrar el frente de una plancha en su máximo nivel.

-Bella ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Antes nos tomábamos la mano como amigos, ¿te molesta?

-A mi no- dijo mas calmado- pero ¿y tu?

-Me acostumbrare- le sonreí

En todo el trayecto no solté su mano, aunque me quemaba. Jacob se quedo dormido luego de veinte minutos en el coche. Llegamos a las ocho y cuarto a la casa. Edward acomodo su coche junto a la casa y lo apago, seguí su movimiento. Mi amigo estaba con sus ronquidos en nota alta, sabia que no se despertaría tan fácilmente y hace algún tiempote di cuenta que era muy cosquilludo. Puse una sonrisa malévola que mi esposo vio cuando bajaba del volvo con la niña dormida en brazos. Extendí mis brazos con las manos abiertas hasta Jake y ágilmente moví mis dedos por todo su torso. Despertó de inmediato pero como seguí moviendo mis dedos se movió bruscamente y se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza con el techo, así que me detuve.

-Ouch- gimió mientras me reía junto con Edward que había visto todo desde la ventanilla del coche- no fue gracioso- dijo mientras salía del auto. Mi marido me abrió la puerta del mismo.

-Claro que si- respondí.

Edward me tomo por la cintura y avanzamos hacia la puerta. Jacob entro primero, seguido por mí y al final mi esposo con nuestra hija.

Mi amigo fue directamente a su cama sin decir nada. Edward llevo a Renesmee a dormir y yo me quede viendo hacia fuera por la ventana que estaba junto a la puerta. Por unos minutos extrañamente sentí la mirada de alguien en mí, pero no encontré nada en el oscuro manto que cubría los alrededores. Entre a la habitación de mi hija y mi amigo. Mi esposo seguía ahí, estaba tarareando una canción desconocida para mí.

-¿Componiendo?- le pregunte en susurros. Asintió y saco mi sonrisa favorita- ¿Qué es?

-Una nana… supongo- contesto cuando termino de tararear.

-¿Tiene algún nombre?

-Aun no- me acerque a mi hija y la bese en la frente.

Mi conyugue me ofreció su mano y yo la tome gustosa. Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación y nos recostamos en la cama

-Te amo mi Bella- susurro y me beso-para siempre

-Yo a ti, para toda la eternidad- nos besamos y por desgracia esa noche, nuestra ropa, no sobrevivió.

La mañana inicio nublada, buen día para nosotros, malo para los humanos, aun se me hacia extraño llamarlos así, sabiendo que no hace mucho tiempo yo también era uno de ellos.

Me levante y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados, una blusa negra de manga corta con adornos bordados y unas zapatillas de tacón pequeño.

Edward concuerdo conmigo en el pantalón pero el se puso una playera gris y encima una camisa blanca desabrochada con unos zapatos cafés.

Me dirigí a la cocina e hice l desayuno de mi hija y luego el de Jake y los deje en el horno. Fui a la habitación y tome del armario una chamarra blanca, Edward siguió mi movimiento y cogió una azul marino. En ese momento se oyó la voz de Nessie.

-¿Mami? ¿Papi?- preguntó mi hija. Nos encaminamos a u cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?-pregunto su papa. Ness cabeceo- esta bien pequeña- volteo a verme- quería saber si nos encontrábamos aun en casa- dijo en voz aún mas baja. Me acerque y la bese en la frente.

-Volveremos pronto ok- asintió

Nos fuimos en el volvo de Edward a la Universidad. En esta todo estaba tranquilo, al parecer había un nuevo rumor que no había oído, ni me interesaba, aunque sabía que pronto me enteraría.

Las primeras clases pasaron muy rápido. A la hora del almuerzo, como siempre, camine de la mano con mi adonis personal, y hasta ese momento me puse a pensar en cual era la excusa de que faltáramos los días soleados, sabia que Edward ya la había planeado pero, tenia que coincidir ¿no? Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre mientras lo pensaba.

-Y bien

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido, y puso su rostro serio.

-¿Cuál es la excusa?- arqueo la ceja y sonreí abiertamente- la excusa de que no estemos en días soleados- su sonrisa volvió

-Podemos decir la misma que teníamos cuando me conociste- vacilo- o podemos decir que no queremos causar pánico en la ciudad- rio

-Ja, ja- vacile y me beso- ¿Ya dejamos de ser el centro de atención?- pregunte para poner en orden mis ideas, definitivamente el que me deslumbrara seguiría por siempre.

-No- me contesto- aunque ahora la compartimos con alguien mas- lo mire confundida pero despreocupada- una chica nueva, que al parecer estará contigo en algebra y con ambos en otra clase.

Bueno al menos ya no seriamos TODO el centro de atención y me alegre por eso, jamás me había gustado serlo. Tome una manzana de la bandeja y la mordí ¡Que horrible sabor tenia1 el ser vampira había cambiado mis gustos por completo, no puedo creer que antes comiera esto. Hice una mueca y Edward se rio.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte

-Lo se, lo se- me estremecí por el sabor. La mordí de nuevo tratando de mantener mi mente en oro lado para no sentirla en mi lengua- y… ¿Dónde esta la chica nueva?- alzo la cabeza y guardo silencio.

-No en la cafetería, eso puedo asegurarlo- miro la mesa confundido, como si se hubiera sorprendido por algo

-¿Qué sucede- no me contesto- ¿Edward?- cabeceo

-No es nada, Bella- fruncí el ceño- bueno… trato de buscar el rostro de la chica en los recuerdos de los… humanos, y, es como si, no se, como si la hubieran visto hace años y no recordaran como es- guardo silencio un minuto y vacilo- no deja que vean sus ojos.

Era extraño, podía explicarme lo de no dejar ver sus ojos, pero eso de que la habían visto minutos atrás y no la recordaban era en verdad muy extraño. Sonó la campana.

-¿Vamos?- me pregunto mi esposo, asentí- tienes que conocer a tu compañera de clase- puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y al menos la mantuvo hasta llegar a mi clase.

-Te veo luego- dijo con tristeza acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar- te amo- me beso y se alejo.

Entre al salón, la mesa donde me sentaba estaba vacía y la profesora Jefferson aun no había llegado. Me senté en mi lugar, puse mis útiles sobre la pequeña mesa y me puse a jugar con uno de mis mechones de cabello.

Entro la maestra y detrás de ella una muchacha que no conocía, debía ser la chica nueva, tenía cabello rizado, largo hasta la cintura y de color negro, era de tez blanca como la nieve, tenía mi misma estatura, quizá uno o dos centímetros menos, estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa amarilla de manga larga y unas zapatillas blancas, y en las manos una chamarra azul cielo. Ocultaba sus ojos con un largo copete alaciado.

-Te sentaras junto a la señorita Swan- todos los profesores me seguían llamando por mi apellido de soltera, me pregunto que pasaría si supieran que de señorita no tenia mas que la figura.

La muchacha, al oír esto avanzo asta mi lado y se sentó. El olor que desprendió me pareció conocido y desconocido a la vez, jamás había sentido eso, era diferente a un humano o a cualquier otra cosa, no sabia muy bien a que olía. No iba a ser descortés con ella, debía ser difícil llegar en estos días por la forma en que se encogía en hombros.

-Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos los que me conocen me dicen Bella

-Hola, Bella- trago saliva- mi nombre es Catherine- sentía miedo en sus palabras pero aun no entendía a que.

-¿De donde provienes?-pregunte por su acento, en parte desconocido

-De Italia-dudo un momento, pensé que no querría decirme nada, pero continuo-viví allá toda mi vida

-Y ¿Por qué viniste?

-Asuntos personales- asentí

La clase comenzó ese preciso momento. Catherine me recordaba un `poco a mi en mi vida humana, tímida, temerosa, una chica reservada. Edward había tenido razón respecto a sus ojos; esquivaba cada mirada que quería examinarlos y en ningún momento los mostro.

El timbre anuncio el fin de esa hora y me puse a recoger mis útiles, los tome todos en el brazo y salí del aula. Mi esposo como siempre me esperaba a la entrada de esta con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Lo bese y le devolví la sonrisa. Catherine pasó a mi lado y volví a inspirar su efluvio y tuve un flash-back, ya había olfateado aquel olor, era el mismo que estaba en el bosque el sábado, ¿era aquella figura la que tanto alarmo a Alice? Su olor me respondía, si era ella, pero ¿Qué hacia en el bosque? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? Esas preguntas pasaron por mi mente en segundos. Cuando volví a la realidad Edward parecía confundido y preocupado por algo. Me tomo por la cintura y nos encaminamos a muestra próxima clase.

La clase de lenguas extranjeras era la ultima del día, y todavía faltaba otra, aunque no me apresuraba, solo quería descubrir el misterio que seguía a la chica.

Todo el tiempo que hubo desde mi clase de Algebra hasta el final de la penúltima clase, mi esposo parecía ido o pensando en algo, pero no sabia en que.

Cuando llego la hora de la ultima materia, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre y me di cuenta que el ultimo lugar que quedaba en el aula era en la fila de el centro hasta atrás. Entro Catherine y se ubico en el lugar vacio. El señor Worrem entro, puso sus cosas en su escritorio y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Buenos días, como pueden ver hoy, tenemos una nueva alumna- se dirigió a la chica con la mirada- joven, ¿podrías presentarte?- la pesadilla de toda chica nueva.

-Claro- se puso de pie en su lugar- mi nombre es Catherine, tengo 19 años, provengo de Italia, al igual que toda mi familia, con la que viví hasta hace un año.

-¿Cuál fue la razón que viniera a EUA?

-Asuntos personales- la misma respuesta que me dio. El profesor tomo su lista.

-Disculpe- dijo el catedrático antes de que la chica tomara asiento- ¿Cómo se pronuncia su apellido?

-Vulturi- abrí los ojos como platos. Edward y yo volteamos la cabeza rápida y bruscamente a verla, al parecer se esperaba esa reacción. Dentro de mí, un gruñido quería salir, Edward lo percibió y apretó mi mano. La miramos por unos segundos y luego volteamos al frente.

¡Una Vulturi! ¡Catherine es una Vulturi! Gritaba en mis pensamientos. Aro debió mandarla a vigilar a los Cullen, por eso debía cubrir sus ojos, claro, cualquiera se asustaría de unos ojos color carmín o rojo sangre pero, si los Vulturi la enviaron Alice lo debía haber visto y nos hubiera avisado ¿no? No sabia que pensar ya que la ira y el temor dominaban mi mente, quería salir corriendo de ahí, tomar a i hija y a mi esposo y no volver. Voltee a ver a Edward, por la mirada que tenia, supe que sus pensamientos estaban coordinados con los míos.

La hora se me hizo eterna. No solté la mano de mi marido en toda esta y el no me soltó a mi. Si mi corazón latiera estaría enloquecido en este momento. Sonó el timbre ¡Al fin!, Edward tomo sus libros y se levanto mientras yo tomaba los míos, en cuanto me levante me tomo por la cintura y salimos huyendo de ahí. Sentí en mi espalda las miradas de todos los que se encontraban en el aula ya que nuestro comportamiento era diferente al de siempre; todos los días salíamos lento y con nuestras características sonrisas en los rostros, pero esta vez íbamos a toda velocidad y con rostros serios. Llegamos al volvo muy rápido. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo entre sin decir nada. Mi esposo subió por el lado del conductor. Salimos a toda velocidad del estacionamiento y en pocos minutos nos encontramos en la carretera. Bajo un poco la velocidad del coche ya en esta.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto serio y preocupado

-Bien… creo- voltee a verlo- ¿Y tu?

-No tanto- sabía que había estado viendo los pensamientos de Catherine, pero parecía, frustrado por algo

-¿La enviaron?

-No lo se- pensó unos segundos- no lo entiendo, como es que lo hace

-¿Hacer que?

-Bloquearme, no me deja ver mas allá de sus pequeños pensamientos, supongo que sabe lo que hago- confeso. Me miro por unos segundos y luego volteo a ver al frente- ¿En que estas pensando Bella?

Hola!

no se que poner aqui asi que sere breve

gracias a las chicas que me apoyan con esto, y a las que ahora me tienen en favoritos, espero que les guste, no es mi unica historia, pero por aora solo subire esta

Feliz Dia De los Santos Inocentes!


	6. Preocupaciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia salio de mi mente

* * *

Capitulo 6: Preocupaciones

-En varias teorías, pero, ninguna encaja

-¿Teorías?- pregunto confundido mientras el auto se adentraba en el camino del bosque. Asentí

-Bueno- comencé- hasta ahora solo dos, la primera es que… quizá esconda sus ojos ya que los Vulturi no son, bueno "vegetarianos", pero no entiendo como se puede mantener entre tanta gente y tan calmada- asintió- y la segunda, pues, es que si los Vulturi la hubieran enviado, ¿No lo habría visto Alice y nos hubiera avisado?- se detuvo a pensar en eso- pienso que quizá vino por su cuenta

-Pero ¿Por qué?- el auto se detuvo junto a la casa

-No lo se- admití- pero no quiero preocupar a Jake o a Ness por algo de lo que no estamos seguros- asintió, bajo del volvo y en un segundo estuvo a mi lado ayudándome a salir.

Oculto su preocupación con una sonrisa y yo hice lo mismo. Abrimos la puerta y entramos.

-Llegaron rápido, bueno, mas de lo usual- Jacob estaba en la sala ya arreglado para irse con Nessie a su lado, que al vernos corrió a abrasarnos. Edward se agacho y la recibió con los brazos abiertos, ya en ellos la levanto en el aire para que así nuestras miradas estuvieran a la misma altura. La bese en la mejilla. Jacob se acerco caminando.

-Tengo que irme- asentí

-Toma- le dije y saque las llaves de mi auto Ferrari de la bolsa de mis jeans

-No es necesario- las tomo en su mano y las trato de regresar a mi mano

-Por supuesto que si

-Bella…

-Mira Jacob Black, no pienso que irte corriendo ahora sea lo mejor, así que tomas el auto o te regreso a Forks ¿entendiste?- dije con un gesto de enojo

-Tranquila, Bella, lo hare, pero no pagare los daños-titubeo

-Solo es un auto- levanto sus cejas- ya, Jake, se hace tarde- esta vez fui yo la que le beso la mejilla, que era como besar la parrilla de una estufa al rojo vivo, pero no dije nada para no incomodarlo. Lo empuje por la espalda hasta la puerta.

-¿No fue algo exagerado?- pregunto Edward

-Tal ves si- me reí. El coche encendió y se alejo rápidamente. Nessie reía en brazos de mi esposo. Adoraba cuando reía, era como un dulce y adorable repiqueo de campanas. El estómago de mi hija gruño.

-Nessie, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas hambre con el desayuno que te prepare?- bajo su mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Renesmee, ¿no comiste nada?- negó avergonzada- ¿Por qué?- levanto lenta y temerosamente su manita.

Yo me acerque y deje que me explicara. Apenas toco mi mejilla, imágenes comenzaron a parecer frente a mis ojos. Comenzó a mostrarme que espero a que Jake despertara, pero no lo hacia, y después de un rato se encamino a la cocina, luego volvió a su cuarto en silencio, tomo su ropa y entro al cuarto de nosotros para cambiarse, cuando salió Jake ya se había levantado y le pidió intimidad, así que se fue a la sala y se puso a ver varios programas en la televisión, después de quince minutos fue a probar se desayuno, pero ya había tomado un sabor diferente y algo asqueroso y lo tiro, mintiéndole a Jacob que ya había comido. Bajo su manita

-Perdón- murmuro

-no te preocupes princesa- dijo Edward

-Bueno, será mejor que te prepare algo, no quiero que te haga daño- dije y me dirigí a la cocina

-Nessie, vea tu cuarto ¿si?-dijo mi esposo a mis espaldas. Escuche como iba Ness a su cuarto y luego las livianas pisadas de Edward- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- asentí sin voltear, me tomo por los hombros- debes relajarte Bella, deja ese misterio, luego lo resolveremos, ¿si?- beso mi mejilla

En realidad yo no pensaba en resolver ese misterio. Lo que pensaba era en que iba a hacer el día de mañana ya que yo era su compañera de mesa, no podía ni debía desaparecer, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Me sentaría a su lado y la ignoraría? ¿Cambiaria mi horario con alguien? Si hacia lo segundo no podría evitarla para siempre.

Entre Edward y yo terminamos de hacer la comida de nuestra hija. Mi esposo la llamo y esta llego caminando muy despacio y se sentó a la misma velocidad, me preocupo su reacción.

-No cariño, no lo esta- la niña me miro

-¿Qué… que pasa?

-Quería saber si estabas enojada con ella- camine y me arrodille junto a ella.

-Hay, corazón, no estoy enojada, solo que, me preocupas- le quite un mechón de su rostro y lo puse detrás de su oreja, luego bese su mejilla- ¿Ok?- asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- tan pequeña- hice un puchero- mas grande- sonrió lo mas que pudo- así corazón, no quiero volver a verte triste ¿si?-asintió y comenzó a comer mientras yo volvía al lado de Edward, que me tomo por la cintura y me beso en los labios.

Toda la tarde estuvo normal, excepto quizá por la preocupación escondida que teníamos mi esposo y yo. El quería llamar Carlisle para informarle de lo sucedido, pero yo sugerí que por ahora no lo hiciera, no al menos hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que era lo mejor. El dudo, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, ambos sabíamos como se pondrían todos al saber que posiblemente los Vulturi habían venido a vigilarnos a Edward, y a mí… y, quizás también a nuestra hija… repugnaba esa idea aunque, aun no era segura.

Ese día la pasamos incluso mas juntos que de costumbre, y, como Nessie ignoraba el porque, le agradaba.

Renesmee por despertarse tan temprano se quedo dormida a eso de las seis y cuarto y la lleve a su cuarto para que descansara mejor, mientras mi esposo recogía la sala. Mi hija se veía tan feliz y tranquila en sueños que me dio curiosidad y, como lo hice la primera vez que la tuve en brazos, puse su manita en mi mejilla para ver lo que ella veía en su subconsciente. Era la mansión Cullen con todos reunidos, incluyendo sus amigos del exterior. Había pasado poco desde que los vio por última vez y ya los extrañaba.

Tan metida estaba en los sueños de mi hija que no me di cuenta cuando su padre entro en la habitación.

-Tiene una mente pura y sana- comento- mucho más que la de Seth- solté la manita de Ness

-Y yo prefiero que se entenga así por mucho, mucho tiempo

Se acerco caminando a paso humano, se sentó a mi lado y cruzo su brazo izquierdo por mi espalda tocando el mío con la mano. Beso mi mejilla con fuerza.

-Jacob llegara en unos minutos- agudice mi oído y logre escuchar las llantas de un coche en el camino del bosque. Asentí.

-Tengo que ir a prepararle la cena- nos incorporamos al mismo tiempo y ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina. En unos segundos Jake estacionaria el coche así que solo serví un poco de la comida que le había preparado en la tarde para Nessie y la metí en el microondas.

-Creo que le tendremos que decir a Jacob de lo que paso hoy- dijo mientras sus brazos descendían y se detenían en torno a mi cintura.

-¿Por…?

-Dos razones, una… vio tu gesto de la tarde y tenia cierta sospecha y dos…

-¿Si?

-Encontró el efluvio de Catherine en la ciudad y esta casi tan confundido como nosotros- mordí mi labio. Jacob llego en ese momento y entro a la casa mientras yo sacaba su cena del horno y la ponía velozmente en la mesa-¿Cómo estas Jacob?

-Hola Jacob- dije casi al mismo tiempo- ¿Tienes hambre?- no contesto y solo se mantuvo parado frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en nosotros. Puse mirada indiferente- ¿Jake?

-Siempre tengo que ser el ultimo en enterarme de todo

-¿Qué?

-Por que no me dicen las cosas en mi cara en lugar de ocultarlas

-Jacob no entiendo que…

-No me trates como un estúpido, Bella- su tono era de molestia

-¿Disculpa?- mi voz seguía tranquila aun sabiendo a que se refería- a que te refie…

-¡Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero!

-Tranquilo Jacob- dijo Edward en tono serio pero amenazante, No permitiré que le grites a mi Bella y Renesmee esta dormida- al mencionar el nombre de nuestra hija, Jake se tranquilizo un poco.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- mi mirada se volvió culpable y triste asi que la baje hasta ver solo el piso- ¿Bella?

-Yo… yo lo… lo siento Jake- me disculpe- aun no estamos muy informados del tema- mi esposo tomo mis brazos con sus manos a modo de consuelo.

-¿Quién es?

-Se llama Catherine- dijo, mientras sentía su mirada sobre mi, lo mire de reojo y volteo su mirada hacia Jake mientras yo levantaba un poco mi mirada-Catherine Vulturi- Jacob se tenso y tenia un gesto de sorpresa, ira y terror relejados en su rostro. Mi esposo y mi mejor amigo se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos- si… son ellos- respondió a una pregunta que no oí- aun no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, Jake- guardo silencio otros dos segundos- es lo mas conveniente

-¿Bella?- lo mire al rostro ya que aun tenia un poco gacha mi cabeza- lo lamento, no debí hablarte así, lo sien…

-Esta bien, Jake- lo interrumpí- no paso nada, pero, come Jacob- le di la sonrisa mas convincente que pude y salí hacia la habitación de Nessie.

-Lo se y de verdad lo siento Jake- oí que murmuraba mi esposo a mi amigo.

Renesmee se veía hermosa cuando dormía. La envidiaba un poco, ya que por unos minutos quisiera escapar de la realidad y descansar mi mente, un rato, solo un rato. La bese en la frente y me fui a mi cuarto a cambiar porque sabia que posiblemente la ropa que traía no sobreviviría y de verdad me gustaba.

Como no venia nadie me senté sobre la cama y me puse a leer "Cumbres borrascosas" para pasar el tiempo, al parecer seguían hablando del mismo tema y yo prefería investigar antes de sacar conclusiones.

Edward entro a la habitación media hora después de que abrí el libro. Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió.

-¿De nuevo "Cumbres borrascosas"? – Alzo la ceja asentí y le sonreí- creo que necesitas distraerte ¿te ayudo con eso? – dijo mientras me quitaba el libro de las manos. Asentí traviesa, necesitaba distraerme de todo. Puse el libro en el buro me rodeo la cintura con las manos y silencio mis labios con los suyos, antes duros y fríos, ahora suaves y cálidos.

La mañana empezó como casi siempre, con un cielo nublado, lo que quizá cambio fue que el que le preparo el desayuno a Nessie y Jacob fue Edward.

El camino hacia la universidad fue lento y tenso.

-Edward-volteo a verme unos segundos y luego volteo a ver la carretera-dime que sucede ¿en que estas pensando? –no contesto de inmediato y me comencé a poner nerviosa y mordí mi labio.

-Tranquila, Bella –al parecer vio mi gesto –solo que creo que seria mejor si evitáramos encontrarnos con ella –suspiro.

-No la podríamos evitar para siempre –me tomo la mano –aun no sabemos su propósito.

-Y tampoco lo que puede hacer su "don", si es que tiene uno –en ese momento estacionó el coche en la escuela. Volteo a verme tratando de ocultar una gran preocupación, pero no lo logro del todo.

-Edward Cullen ¿me estas ocultando algo?- negó con la cabeza- entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

-Tu- contesto casi de inmediato- siempre me preocupas tu- me acaricio el rostro con la mano libre- se que ahora puedes protegerte, pero jamás voy a dejar de preocuparme, por que te amo, y nunca lo dejare de hacer. Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-Yo también te amo, y al igual me preocupo, pero no me va a pasar nada, solo es una hora a "solas" con ella- enfatice la palabra ya que habría un montón de estudiantes a nuestro alrededor- no quiero que te preocupes en vano- abrió la boca para protestar pero continúe- no al menos hasta que haya algo seguro de que preocuparse- lo bese antes de que pudiera decir algo. Se separo de mí, salió del coche y abrió mi puerta.

-Tus talentos para distraerme y deslumbrarme nunca desaparecieron- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Y espero que jamás lo hagan- tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar.

Las tres primeras clases pasaron muy rápido junto a Edward, que al parecer me hizo caso en cuanto a lo de no preocuparse, ya que mantuvo una gran sonrisa y su animo al máximo. Eso paso al menos hasta que estuvimos en la cafetería, sentados en nuestra mesa de siempre. Hoy no pedimos nada ya que por mi parte, ahora no quería tener que comer la asquerosa comida humana. La mirada de Edward estaba fija en algo y yo la seguí; estaba viendo a la chica Vulturi en una mesa sola, comiendo de una charola. Un grupo de muchachos se le acerco, eran los jugadores de futbol americano de la universidad. Solo los reconocía por sus chaquetas, ya que nunca había entablado conversación con ellos. Al parecer Catherine se dio cuenta de que estos se acercaban por que tomo su comida y se retiro rápidamente de ahí. Siempre había tenido la impresión de saber lo que pensaban, lo expresaban sus rostros. No entendía la mirada que tenía la chica, se veía el terror en ella, pero, ¿Por qué? No se supone que ella era más fuerte que ese grupo o no era eso lo que le preocupaba, no lograba entender nada.

Voltee mi mirada ya que sin querer lo único que veía era esa chica. Cuando observé a Edward vi que no había sido la única que se había quedado viendo hacia ese lugar. Me reí de la nada y mi esposo me miro confundido.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De nada

-Y ¿Cuál es tu definición de nada?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

-La mía- me reí un poco más. Volteo la mirada un poco mirando de reojo a donde habíamos estado observando y aproveché para robarle un beso de los labios.

-Señora Cullen, ¿acaba de robarme algo?- sonreí traviesa- Lo quiero de vuelta- y dicho eso volvió a besarme

-Señor Cullen, creí que todo lo suyo era mío

-Lo es

-Entonces acérquese- obedeció y volví a robarle el beso- estamos a mano- dije y su sonrisa fue aun mas grande.

Sonó el timbre y nos fuimos a clases. Hoy no tocaba lenguas extranjeras, así que no nos separamos en todo el día, no al menos hasta la última clase… Algebra. Esa me tocaba todos los días, la única clase en la que no estaba con Edward y por la que me estaba arrepintiendo de no haber sobornado al director para estar con el.

-Nos podemos ir ahora- me dijo mientras me encaminaba con el a mi salón, ya, en la ultima hora.

-No te preocupes

-Ese es el problema ¡Si me preocupo!- lo fulmine con la mirada

-Mira, te prometo algo- nos detuvimos antes del salón, espero a que continuara- si pasa algo incomodo, me salgo del salón y voy a buscarte o te hablo ¿ok?- lo mire fijamente a los ojos

-¿Me lo prometes?- dijo serio y tomando mis manos entre las suyas

-Te lo juro- sonrió un poco, me soltó y me dejo en la puerta del salón, después de darme un beso fugaz en los labios y se dirigió a tu clase.

La mesa en la que yo me sentaba ya estaba ocupada en uno solo de los lugares, Catherine ya estaba ahí. Avance y sin decir nada me senté en mi lugar, mi compañera puso su cabello entre nosotras, dejando su efluvio llegar hasta mi nariz, era como dos "especies" juntas… una parte olía parecido a mi familia y la otra era diferente, no la reconocía. Me confundí aun mas, no podía contener el misterio por mas tiempo, quería respuestas y así podría saber que sentimiento poner contra ella.

-Hola Isabella- _¿Por qué me llamaba así?_

-Eh… hola- mi voz salió demasiado fría, tenia que corregirlo- ¿Por qué me llamaste Isabella?

-Ese es su nombre ¿no?

-Si, solo que, pues nadie me llama así- mi mirada estaba seria y fija en ella.

-Ah, es que, imagino que solo sus amigos y conocidos le llaman Bella, y pues yo… no creo postular para ser una

-Eso depende- ¿estaría Edward escuchándome? ¿Le molestaría esto? La señora Jefferson comenzó a hablar en ese momento.

La clase me pareció eterna en comparación con todas las demás, por eso cuando escuche el timbre me sentí aliviada. Edward me esperaba ansioso en la puerta, salí sin despedirme, ya que solo veía a mi amado. Me ofreció la mano y yo la tome con gusto. Tenia dibujada en su rostro la misma confusión que yo en el mío. Caminamos, casi con la misma velocidad del día anterior, hacia el auto. Por la ciudad Edward manejo a velocidad "lenta" pero apenas el coche toco carretera, piso el acelerador a fondo.

-Bella ¿Por qué traes esa mirada?- voltee a verlo

-No… eh, no es nada- levanto una ceja- solo, solo estoy confundida, eso es todo- mire la ventanilla- pero ese efluvio…- musite para mi

-¿Qué pasa con el efluvio?

-Pues, es que… es… es como una combinación de efluvio de vampiro y otra especie

-No me había detenido a observar eso, y estas en lo cierto- giro en el bosque- es extraño nunca había oído de algo parecido- después de unos segundos me miro tiernamente y yo lo mire de la misma manera. Volteo la mirada al frente y hablo- Mi vida, ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

-¿Cómo que?

-No lo se, podemos ir a ver una película o a pasear, al parecer pronosticaron un día nublado, y estoy seguro de que Nessie quiere dar una vuelta por ahí- se detuvo junto a la casa y miro la parte donde esta el velocímetro- y creo que también a llenar el tanque- se rio y me deslumbro con su mirada

-Claro- le sonreí, sabia que su propósito era distraerme de todo lo que giraba por mi cabeza. Hizo su acto de caballerosidad y luego entramos a la casa. Jacob estaba sentado en el sofá viendo en nuestra dirección- ¿Qué pas…- Edward cubrió mi boca con su mano, impidiéndome continuar. Lo mire, estaba sereno y sonriente

-Detrás del sofá- susurro en mi oído y de inmediato comprendí lo que hacia, Nessie se había escondido, logre oír su respiración y su corazón latir desde donde mi esposo me indicaba. Nos acercamos silenciosamente uno a cada lado del sillón.

-¡Un, os, tres por Ness!- grito Edward mientras tomábamos a nuestra hija entre los dos y le hacíamos cosquillas. Jacob intercedió por la niña y esta lo traiciono ya que le hizo cosquillas a el también, y luego de unos segundos lo dejo. Renesmee reía. La dejamos para que respirara y la acomode en uno de mis brazos. Ambos besamos al mismo tiempo en sus mejillas- ¿Cómo estas princesa?

-Bien Papi

-Entonces pequeña, ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad- asintió muy rápido

-Ve por tu abrigo- la baje y fue corriendo a su cuarto- ¿quieres que te llevemos al instituto Jake?

-Si, gracias, ya voy tarde y su velocidad me ayudaría mucho- mi esposo se rio bajo

-Mete tus libros- le lanzo las llaves del volvo- vamos en un minuto- Jacob asintió y salió. Sonó el celular de Edward- un mensaje de Alice- susurro audiblemente- mmm… Bella ¿Quisieras manejar tú?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que recoger un pedido de Alice en la ciudad

-Claro, si quieres te encamino o te dejo donde tienes que recogerlo

-Si, gracias Bella- en ese momento salió Nessie de su habitación con un abrigo en brazos.

Corrimos hacia el coche y entramos con tal sigilo que hasta asustamos a Jake. Renesmee se sentó en el regazo de su padre mientras yo conducía. Llegamos a la ciudad en muy poco tiempo.

-Bella déjame aquí- dijo mientras pasábamos frente a la oficina de correo. Me orille- nos vemos luego preciosa- besos mis labios y paso a Nessie a mi regazo mientras se bajaba. Antes de avanzar, Jacob se cruzo al asiento delantero y Renesmee salto de mi regazo al suyo.

-¿A dónde va?

-Va a recoger un paquete de Alice- dije mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

Mientras íbamos por el camino a instituto donde inscribimos a Jake, este iba entreteniendo a Nessie jugando a "yo veo". Cuando llegamos, Jake se bajo con la niña en brazos y ya estando fuera la puso en el asiento de copiloto y le puso el cinturón. Como su lado daba a la calle, giro por el frente del coche hasta quedar a mi lado. Al parecer habíamos llegado a tiempo ya que ni el ni nadie estaba a la carrera.

-Gracias por el viaje, Bell's

-No hay por que Jake, oye… ¿Quieres que venga a recogerte o que Edward lo haga?

-Puedo cuidarme solo

-NO lo decía por eso, en realidad lo decía porque no tienes coche para irte, y estaremos toda la tarde por ahí

-Ah… bueno, entonces si- alcance a escuchar de un grupito atrás una sarta de blasfemias e incoherencias. Jake me beso en la mejilla e hizo el ademan de retirarse pero lo detuve halándolo de su muñeca.

-Jake, hazme un favor ¿Si?- asintió- calma a tus amigas, no soy la única por aquí con un oído muy agudo- se rio

-Hare lo que pueda- comenzó a caminar- ¡Nos vemos! Grito mientras arrancaba el auto, hice un gesto de despedida con la mano. Sono mi celular, er Edward.

-¿Bella?

-Hola amor ¿que pasa?

-Creo que tardare un poco- suspiro- hay mucha gente

-No te preocupes Edward, llevare a Nessie a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial para pasar el tiempo

-Entonces nos vemos allá… de verdad lo siento

-No te disculpes, os vemos, te amo

-Y yo mas, nos vemos- le mande un beso y colgué, después voltee a ver a mi niña, que estaba escuchando música en el MP3 que le había regalado su papa en su primera navidad.

* * *

Hola! perdonen todas (os) aquellas que estuvieron esperando capitulo desde hace mucho tiempo, sinceramente les pido perdon, estaba pasando por un momento "desicivo" ya que me encanta escribir pero como una escritora se vale de sus lectores me senti muy triste, ya que todo lo que publicaba no tenia ningun comentario, duda o queja, me senti como si nadie le gustaran mis escritos y estuve a punto de borrar mis historias y cerrar mis blogs, pero en eso me puse a checar los comentarios desde los principios de mi blog, ke decia, _aunqke solo haya una persona interesada en lo que escribes, sigue aciendolo, por que ese uno, cree en ti y tu deber es no decepcionarlo, confia en ti_

Sinceramente no lo recordaba, y seguire su consejo, espero sus reviews con preguntas, dudas, sugerencias y tomatazos, mientras mas haya, mas rapido llegara el siguiente cap. Gracias de corazon a todos aquellos que dejan un espacio de su tiempo para lees las locuras de esta adolecente emocional


	7. Centro Comercial

LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia salio de mi mente

* * *

Capitulo 7: El Centro Comercial

No había lugar cerca del centro comercial, así que tuve que estacionar unas cuantas manzanas después y, ni a Nessie ni a mi nos incomodaba caminar.

Al llegar el primer lugar a donde fuimos fue a una librería, ya que a mi hija se le habían acabado las opciones para leer cada día. Después de una hora de meditarlo compramos tres libros de recopilaciones de autores anónimos y nos dirigimos a la tienda de discos, había escuchado un grupo nuevo, y como me había gustado, compre su disco. Tome a Renesmee de la mano y salimos de la tienda. Ya afuera una brisa trajo consigo un efluvio que me hizo sonreír.

-No estaba enterrado de que en esta ciudad había criaturas tan hermosas- voltee y lo mire mientras Nessie corrió a velocidad humana a los brazos de su padre y este la recibía con alegría en ellos y la besaba en la mejillas. Me acerque caminando hacia el y lo tome por la cintura. Bajo a nuestra hija y me paso el brazo por los hombros mientras con su mano rozaba mi mejilla- ¿Crees que podrías soportar un podo de asquerosa comida humana?- me dijo a una velocidad vampírica, hice un gesto de molestia y agregó- si gustas niña caprichosa, yo me comeré lo que pidas.

-Entonces creo que si- le conteste a la misma velocidad y me dió un beso fugaz en los labios.

Entramos a un restaurante italiano y Edward pidió _Risotto_ con _funghiporcini_ y un _Calzone_ para Renesmee y _Fettuccine al ragù_ para nosotros, con una coca para cada quien. La mesa en la que estábamos era pequeña pero apta para los tres. Nos trajo la comida una muchacha de unos 15 años de edad, traía una blusa blanca de manga larga y cuello de "V" además de una falda de mezqulilla con unas zapatillas sin tacón de color negro. Se veía muy hermosa y por los gestos en su cara, también era bella y humilde en pensamientos, eso me lo demostró además mi marido con su mirada. La muchacha así como llego se fué, y accidentalmente me le quede mirando hasta que salió de mi vista. Al voltear la mirada me di cuenta de que Edward inspeccionaba mi rostro como buscando algo, que, al final no encontró.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundida

-Me preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por tu cabeza- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo?- asintió.

Quite levemente mi escudo, así solo vería algunos de mis pensamientos y mantendría ocultos los que me perturbaban. Por su mirada supe que dedujo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eso es trampa- dijo fingiendo tristeza. Cabecee y volví a cubrir mi mente con ese escudo que me haría ser la única que podría ocultarle cosas a mi esposo. Voltee a ver a Nessie, que comía lentamente su platillo, tratando de ignorar la conversación de sus padres- Bueno, tendré que castigarte por esa injusticia- _¡Si claro! _Pensé, pero su gesto dediversión me intimido un poco, ¿Que haría el?- así que...- tomo su tenedor y enrosco un poco de su comida- buen provecho, mi Bella, hoy no estamos para desperdiciar el alimento- era un tramposo, sabía perfectamente como repugnaba la comida que antes disfrutaba. Inicie mi "castigo", porque sabía que si no hacia esto algo peor me esperaría. Metí el alimento en mi boca y apenas hizo contacto con mi lengua me dieron nauseas así que lo mastique rápido y lo tragué - no sabe tan mal- se burló mi esposo mientras tranquilamente metía el tenedor en su boca. Hice una mueca y él se rio.

Duramos una hora en el restaurante, Ness había terminado después de treinta minutos pero Edward no se movió hasta que termine. La próxima vez será el, el que sea castigado. Mire mi reloj de celular. Las seis y cuarto.

-Creo que tengo que ir a recoger a Jacob- comento Edward- y pasar por algo de gasolina-. Nessie hizo una mueca a tal idea, que ambos pudimos ver.

-Creo que me quedare otro rato.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, mira, ve por Jake y haz lo que tengas que hacer ¿ok?

-Esta bien, nos vemos – dijo mientras se agachaba y besaba a nuestra hija, se levanto y miro mis ojos intensamente deslumbrándome- te amo, mi Bella- dijo antes de besar mis labios apasionadamente. El beso fue uno de esos que no me hubiera gustado interrumpir jamás, y yo no lo hice. Él tuvo que terminar el beso que me dió. Se rió.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que preguntarte algo- espere a que continuara- ¿Ya no te importa ser el centro de atención?

-¿Por…?- movió sus ojos de un lado a otro lentamente y yo gire la cabeza sigilosamente. ¡Todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban!Sentí que me sonrojaba como antes e instintivamente baje la cabeza. Edward puso su mano en mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, le sonreí- si es contigo con quien lo soy, no me importa nada- sonreí. Estaba diciendo la verdad, le di un beso rápido- te amo, pero si no te vas ahora, Jake aburrirá de esperar- cargue a Nessie. Me sonrió y se fue.

Nos pusimos a dar algunas vueltas y le compre un vestido muy lindo a mi niña.

-Mami- me hablo cuando íbamos saliendo de una tienda. La mire y toca mi mejilla. Quería un helado. Fuimos a la paleteria y se lo compre. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir mi celular sonó. Era Jacob, Conteste:

-¿Bella?

-Si, quien más iba a ser ¿Qué pasa Jake? ¿Ya vienes con Edward?

-No, aun no ha llegado- trago saliva- ¿Dónde estas?- sonaba preocupado.

-En una paleteria del centro comercial, Jake ¿Qué…?

-No salgas de ahí, Bella.

-Jacobo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucede?- me levante de la silla en la que estaba. Nessie vio mi reacción y se asusto.

-A mi nada- se tranquilizo- lamento haberte preocupado Bella, pero tienes que quedar bajo techo.

-¿Por…?

-Asómate sin salir de la paleteria- lo hice. Todo estaba igual, solo había una sola cosa que había cambiado, todo estaba alumbrado por una resplandeciente luz de los rayos solares.- Pero ¿Cómo?

-No lo se, pero creo que tendré que esperar, quizá sea eso lo que demora

-Quizá…- repetí

-Tratare de llamarlo, pero no salgas

-Jacob, ¿en verdad me crees tan tonta como para poner en riesgo mi… existencia o la de mi hija?- hable a velocidad vampírica sabiendo que el entendería.

-Lo siento, es que…

-Lo se, lo se, ya Jake no te preocupes, gracias por la advertencia- eso era un adiós

-No hay de que, Bella, nos vemos- Colgó

-¿Mami?- hablo mi niña preocupada. Me acerque a ella- ¿pasa algo malo, mami?

-No corazón, solo que vamos a tener que permanecer aquí un rato más- frunció el ceño, confundida. Le sonreí- no quiero que tomes un bronceado permanente- sonrió. Había entendido lo que dije. Sonó mi celular. Era Edward- ¿Edward, amor?

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?- estaba alterado

-Si, tranquilo mi amor, pero ¿y tu? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Si yo estoy bien, estoy en una cafetería de la gasolinera- hablomas tranquilo- me tomo por sorpresa, por suerte no había nadie mirando- suspire

-¿Te llamo Jake?

-No- guardo silencio-¿Por qué?

-Dijo que te localizaría-¿Qué habría pasado?

-No, no lo a hecho, creo que tendré que llamarlo yo para avisarle que se tiene que esperar- rió- pero, bella ¿Dónde estas?, el techo comercial tiene techo de cristal.

-Estoy en una de la heladerías, por suerte a Nessie se le antojo un helado- Renesmee sonrió- y Jake me aviso a tiempo.-reí sin ganas

-Lo… lo siento Bella -¿de que se disculpaba?-debí haber visto venir esto, si te hubiera pasado algo…

-¡Shh!- lo calle. Mi hija se preocupo y se acercó. Con la mano libre rodee mis sienes- ya sabia yo que buscarías algo con que echarte la culpa y estoy harta de eso-jamás lo dejaba expuesto a mis emociones negativas pero no encontraba la forma de calmarme. La señorita que atendía la heladería no me quitaba los ojos de encima- odio que te culpes de cosas que pasan, pasaron o pudieron pasar- baje una octava la voz y trate de calmarme. Inhale profundamente varias veces. Alce la cabeza y mire el exterior de la heladería. El sol se había ocultado, era mi oportunidad-Edward, lo siento… tengo que colgar, el sol se oculto y no creo tener otra oportunidad hasta el anochecer- hable en velocidad vampírica sabiendo que tenia un gran publico a mi alrededor

-Si, esta bien- una nota de tristeza en su voz- nos vemos, Bella- colgó

_¿Qué jamás dejare de ser un monstruo?_, pensé. _Vamos, Bella, ¡reacciona! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí!_

-Renesmee- se acercó mas, la tome en mis brazos y sin ningún esfuerzo la levante del piso.

Camine lo más humanamente posible, pero mi velocidad hacia que me delatara. Por un momento sentí reconocer la mirada de uno de los jóvenes que caminaban por ahí pero no preste atención. Entre a la primera tienda que vi ya que el sol volvió a atacar. No supe a donde había entrado asta que lo observe. Era un restaurante.

Examine los locales que estaban fuera, al aparecer estaba en el lado sur del centro comercial, y, debería de haber por aquí alguna salida de emergencia, ya que con el sol no podría salir por delante.

-Ness- miro mi rostro-¿te importaría si mi mami mintiera un poco?- sabia que tenía que preguntarle ya que ella vendría implicada en la mentira. Negó con la cabeza. La baje y escuche unos torpes y lentos pasos acercarse.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- debía ser uno de los que atendían ahí. Idee un plan en mi cabeza rápidamente

-Si, por favor- solo habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que cace así que mis ojos aun debían ser dorados. Puse el rostro que Edward me ponía para deslumbrarme y, por la forma en que hiperventilaba el muchacho supe que había funcionado- estoy buscando alguna salida de emergencia por aquí, deje mi auto al lado sur del centro comercial, y no me gustaría caminar tanto ni hacer caminar a mi sobrina- lo mire directamente y le coquetee un poco, ahora siendo vampira eso se me daba naturalmente- ¿La hay?

-S…si…cla…claro que… si- el palpitar de su corazón me indicaba lo nervioso que lo puse y me reí en mi interior- Hay una justo… detrás de este lugar.

-Muchas gracias- le sonreí angelicalmente y volví a tomar a mi niña en brazos, mientras dejaba que aquel joven me guiara por aquel lugar.

Me sentí aliviada cuando estuve fuera, y mas aliviada por que esa parte no daba el sol.

-De nuevo, gracias- le dije al muchacho.

-No hay de que- dijo y cerró la puerta.

Renesmee comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Que pasa?- la puse en el suelo- sé que no soy la mejor actriz pero no te rías- guardo silencio pero mantuvo una gran sonrisa en el rostro- vamos- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a avanzar.

Entramos a un pequeño café-internet y nos pusimos a escuchar el disco que compre. A mi niña también le gusto la música.

No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso hasta que comenzó a oscurecer; mire el reloj del local, había sido suficiente tiempo.

-Renesmee, es hora de irnos- asintió con la cabeza y se acercó. La tome de la mano junto con todas las cosas que traíamos y salimos de ahí.

Aún quedaban unos rayos de sol así que tuvimos que pasar por los callejones obscuros. En uno de estos había un grupo de hombres y hasta el frente de estos el que se me había quedado mirando en el centro comercial. Los mire en menos de dos segundos mientras caminaba y logre comprender, sabia porque de alguna manera se me hacían conocidos, entre ese grupo se encontraban los 4 que intentaron atacarme una vez en Forks, la segunda vez que Edward me salvó, solo que ahora no eran cuatro, eran mas, según mi olfato, aproximadamente 13 o 15, camine mas rápido. Sabia que a mi ya no me podían hacer nada, yo era inmortal, mas rápida y fuerte, pero mi hija no, quizá tenia las mismas cualidades pero mas débiles, y ella era mitad humana. Sabía que yo podría defenderla, pero a que costo, el trauma de mi niña o una masacre y mucha sangre. No, no lo haría.

Siete pares de torpes pisadas comenzaron a caminar detrás de mí. Aun no sabía como robar un auto así que no me arriesgue. Me agache y ágilmente tome a mi hija en mis brazos sin dejar de caminar.

-Nessie- susurre en su oído muy bajo para que solo ella pudiera oírme- ponte esto- le di su mp3 y ella de inmediato se puso sus audífonos y yo lo puse en volumen mas alto. Recargo su cabecita en mi hombro y cerro sus ojitos.

-Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar- grito un hombre detrás mio.

¿Qué hago, que hago? Piensa Bella, piensa, me decía mi subconsciente, ¡Eso es!

Se me ocurrió una idea, que tal vez seria peligrosa, pero que nos ayudaría a salir de ahí. Abrí mi escudo mientras seguía caminando.

_Edward_, pensé, sabia que lo oiría. Pensé en Nessie, en el grupo que nos seguía, en la calle, y luego en lo que podría pasar. _Por favor_, suplique en pensamientos, no quiero _hacer una locura, no frente a ella_. Cerré el escudo y seguí caminando por la misma calle.

Comencé a escuchar otros 7 pares de pisadas de la calle siguiente, que se unía a esta.

Te van a acorralar Bella, pensé, busca una salida o tu hija pagara las consecuencias.

Camine mas rápido, casi corriendo y las 14 pisadas aumentaron su velocidad acorralándomeentre las dos calles y sin ningún lugar donde pudiera proteger a mi niña.

-¿Nos recuerdas?- pregunto el gordo, el mismo que la otra vez había tomado la iniciativa, sus otros tres acompañantes dieron un paso hacia mi. No me moví ni un centímetro. Mire fijamente al que me estaba hablando- creo que si, tenemos un asuntito pendiente- Nessie comenzó a llorar, y todos y cada uno de los bastardos a mi alrededor comenzaron a reírse de la reacción de mi niña, haciéndola llorar mas. Todo mi miedo se convirtió en enojo, un enojo tan fuerte que no podía contener. Mi hija la sintió y me abrazo más fuerte. Un gruñido quería escapa de mi pecho, para calmarme apreté fuertemente una de mis manos, por desgracia n esa estaba mi celular, que se redujo a polvo- vamos, no te pongas así, tu noviecito aun me las debe- ¿Por qué menciona a Edward? ¿Porqué me salvo?

Hice un gesto de burla y acaricie la cabeza de mi pequeña que aun lloraba en mi hombro. Los hombres comenzaron a acercarse a nosotras y el gruñido no se contuvo. Los hice dudar unos segundos pero luego continuaron avanzando.

El sonido de unas llantas a toda velocidad hacia nosotras me tranquilizo un poco. Se escucho como si alguien hubiera saltado de este y luego un silencioso portazo, seguido de una carrera que reconocería a kilómetros.

Los faroles de un coche hicieron que todos retrocedieran, dándome la oportunidad de escapar, mas sin embargo Edward se me adelanto ya que mientras aquellos hombres se distrajeron con aquella brusca y ruidosa vuelta, mi esposo me tomo en sus brazos como antes y siguió su carrera. Mire a espaldas de mi conyugue y vi como el auto, después de aquella distracción, avanzaba en la misma dirección que nosotros y aquel grupo de hombres comenzaba a buscarme, sentí un alivio de tener estos maravillosos hombres a mi lado.

Edward se detuvo al inicio de la autopista y me dejo en el suelo, mi niña, aun aferrada a mis brazos, comenzó a suspirar entre lágrimas, me enfurecí por verla llorar, todo por esos… los faros del volvo me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Jake, toma a la niña- dije en cuanto lo vi bajar y Jacob obedeció de inmediato. Sabia que si no la quitaban la podría lastimar.

Avanzamos rápido hacia el volvo. Mi amigo entro primero con Nessie aun llorando en sus brazos, a los asientos de atrás. Me subí en silencio en el asiento del copiloto mientras Edward entraba por el lado del conductor. El coche comenzó a avanzar y me calme.

-¿Ness?- le hable unos segundos después. Voltee mi cuerpo hasta quedar viendo a mi niña cara a cara.

Tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos de tantas lágrimas. Se me partió el alma de verla así. Estiro sus brazos hacia mí y yo los tomé de inmediato y la senté en mi regazo, mientras comenzaba con una mano un abrazo y con la otra acariciaba su cabecita y la besaba en esta.

Tardamos menos de seis minutos en llegar a casa. Cuando el coche estuvo estacionado, Jacob salió directamente hacia la casa.

-¿Princesa?- Edward se dirigió a Nessie, que seguía sollozando. Al verla salió del coche y rápidamente llego a mi lado, salí del auto, y mi esposo estiro los brazos pidiendo a mi hija. La deje en sus brazos- ¿Estas bien?- Nessie asintió- Ya paso, hija, todo esta en orden, estas a salvo- decía una y otra vez mientras acariciaba su cabecita, y al igual que yo hice un rato, la abrazaba y besaba. Libero un brazo y me tomo por la cintura- y ¿Tu estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Si- tenia varias preguntas que hacerle pero sinceramenteestaba bien. Mi rostro debió haber delatado mi curiosidad ya que me levanto una ceja. Evite su mirada, aun no era un buen momento para sacar el tema.

Ness comenzó a quedarse dormida en los brazos de su padre. Entramos. La casa estaba vacía, al menos de licántropos. A mi lado Edward se tenso y me preocupe.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Jacob?

-Tranquila, no pasa nada Bella, toma- me dio a la niña ya dormida- vuelvo pronto, ¿ok?

-¿Edward...?

-Voy por Jacob- me interrumpió, me dio un beso fugaz y salió corriendo hacia la puerta trasera. Se detuvo y volteo hacia mi- Alice te mando algo, Bella, esta en la mesa- me mostro una sonrisa y continuo su camino.

Lleve a Nessie a su cama, ya que debía dormir a gusto y calientita. Cuando ya estaba arropada en su cama, la bese en la frente y me dirigí al comedor.

Encima de la cajita que Edward había dejado había un sobre en el que decía "Bella" por la parte de atrás. Lo abrí, era una carta de Alice.

_Bella:_

_Esto no es para que te inquietes, esto era una simple precaución. Tranquila, no ha pasado nada, solo he tenido varias visiones y en todas tu celular es destruido, y yo no quiero perder contacto contigo_

_Te quiero y te extraño hermanita_

_Alice _

Cuando termine de leer, abrí la pequeña caja que me había mandado. Era un moderno celular, con todos los datos y números ya agregados, Alice siempre había sido mi salvación, pero, cuantas visiones habrá tenido ¿Habrá visto mis decisiones? Esperaba que no.

El celular sonó, lo chequé, era ella.

-Hola hermanita- conteste, alegre de llamarla así, e inquieta por el propósito de su llamada

-Hola, Bella- como siempre, sonaba feliz, entusiasta

-Alice, gracias, pero no debiste

-No quiero perder comunicación privada contigo

-Aun tenemos el internet

-Pero ahí no puedo escucharte

-Pero, esto es algo ostentoso y caro

-Solo costo dinero, Bella-sabia que llevaba las de perder

-Gracias- me rendí. Rió triunfante

-Pero ¿me podrías decir que le paso al otro?

-Creí que lo habías "visto", y bueno, aunque eso me confunde- eso era cierto y una buena forma de cambiar de tema

-Pues, yo también estoy confundida, pero al parecer mi "don" se ha fortalecido, puedo ver a Nessie a borrones, aunque aun no puedo ver a Jacob –rió un poco- pero no te salgas por la tangente Isabella

-Fue un accidente- espero- pues, paso tratando de calmar un enojo.

-Lamento que haya pasado eso, no sabia que estarían en la misma ciudad- ahora definitivamente estaba confundida

-¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando, Alice?

-Am, Bueno…- su voz se agudizo

-Alice, ¿Qué me ocultan? ¡Alice!- comencé a asustarme sin razón

-Tranquila, no es nada, solo que el líder, ese gordo, pues, estaba en la cárcel gracias a Carlisle y a Edward, y bueno, fuiste la última persona que vio fuera y…- así que a eso se refería con lo de que se las debía. Suspire- ¿Bella?

-¿Cuántas otras cosas no se de el?- _¿De que otras acciones tengo que agradecerle?_, pensé. Esa era la pregunta

-Por ahora no te puedo decir nada- comenzó a hablar divertida y en susurros

-Mary Alice ¿De quien te ocultas?

-Lo siento, sabía que querrías preguntarme algo así, pero por ahora hay demasiadas palomas en el alambre

-¿Cuándo?

-Mmm… ¿me recibirían en su casa?- pregunto dudosa, raro en ella

-Cla…- recordé a Catherine- eh…tengo que preguntarle a Edward

-Bella ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- me mordí la lengua

-Bella…- repitió mi nombre de manera insistente, pero aun en susurros

-¿Mami?- escuche una voz en el cuarto

-Ahora voy, Nessie- hable dulcmente y agradecida- Alice, lo siento, tengo que…

-Anda, ve- me interrumpio- pero no te vas a salvar de hablar conmigo

-Lo se- sabía que no lo dejaria pasar- nos vemos luego

-Nos vemos, adiós hermanita- colgó

Caminé hasta la cama de mi hija y me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- me miro a los ojos, que aun estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Tuve un sueño raro- eso era extraño, hasta ahora no soñaba mas que con su familia, o ¿sería un trauma que le causo lo de hoy?, espero que no.

-¿Qué soñaste?- puso su manita en mi mejilla y me lo mostro.

Mi pequeña estaba sentada en el claro donde jugábamos beisbol. Estaba sola, o al menos eso se veía. En sus manitas traía uno de los nuevos libros de nuestra colección: "Lazarrillo de Tormes.". Comenzaron a escucharse pasos, Renesmee se levantó.

Una mujer caminaba hacia ella desde el lado sur del claro. Traía una larga y negra capa con una capucha que le cubría el rostro. Se detuvo a unos tres metros de ella, a sus espaldas, la sombra de otro hombre apareció entre los arboles, no se movía, vigilaba a distancia. La mujer hablo sin levantar el rostro.

"-Hola, dijo serena- lo siento si te asuste, no era mi intención

"-¿Quién eres?

"-Alguien muy parecida a ti, pequeña- mi hija frunció el ceño confundida

"-¿Eres igual a mi?

"-No realmente, soy una de las mitades que tu eres… la otra, pues no creerías lo que es… sé que a ti te concibieron, pero a mi me crearon… tu crecerás hasta parecerte a tu madre, yo no, mi tiempo se detuvo en cuanto pase a esta vida, mas sin embargo mi corazón late y corre sangre por mis venas

"-¿Que eres?- en la voz de Nessie no había mas que curiosidad

"-Una hibrida, se le puede llamar, pero mi otra mitad, la descubrirás tu, ni yo misma puedo creer lo que soy ahora- mi niña suspiró- al igual que tú- continuo aquella mujer- tengo un don, tiene muchas formas de manifestarse, y en eso me parezco a tu madre, aunque ella aun no lo sepa

"-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi y de mi mami?

"-No solo de ustedes, se de tu padre, de tu familia Cullen, los Black, los Swan, de todos, no mucho, se sus acciones pero no sus sentimientos, pensamientos, entre otras cosas- mi niña comenzó a temblar- no, no pequeña, no te asustes, no vengo a hacerle daño a nadie, yo no

"-¿A que has venido?

"-Necesito ayuda de Isabella, y tu familia, mas de ella

"-Y ¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella en vez de a mi?

"-No puedo

"-¿Por qué no?

"-Pequeña, ella no me deja entrar en su mente y no creo que lo haga

"-¿Estas usando…

"-No, no es mi don, es de él- cabeceo un poco, aun sin mostrar su rostro, señalándole la sombra entre los arboles- no queremos hacerte nada, solo conocerte

"-¿Me dirías tu nombre?-no contestó- ¿Qué pasa?

"-Es que no creo que eso sea una buena idea, tus padres se inquietarían y lo que menos quiero es eso- la mujer cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, se veía asustada- conozco sus dones, tu padre vera en tus pensamientos lo que te hemos mostrado y tu se lo podrás mostrar a tu madre

"-¿Qué es lo que te… asusta?

"-Bueno, primeramente mi "familia", y, luego la tuya

"-¿Mi familia te asusta?

"-No ellos, si no, el… como van a reaccionar, todos reaccionan así cuando saben quien soy

"-Yo no

"-Tal vez sea cierto, tu no los conoces, no del todo

"-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- insistió la niña, la mujer suspiró

"-Catherine Vulturi"

El sueño terminó y mi hija bajó su manita y me miró confundida. Me reflejé en sus ojos… tensa, asustada, enojada, preocupada y también confundida, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y mis manos cerradas en puños a mis costados

-Mami ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién es Catherine?

-No lo se- mentí- vuelve a dormir nena, solo fue un sueño, y no quiero que te vayas a desvelar- puse una sonrisa y asintió, dejándolo pasar.

¿Lo intentará de nuevo? ¿Volverá a usar aquel don en mi hija? No lo sabía. Ness se durmió de inmediato y, para no arriesgarme, la cubrí con mi escudo.

La niña se acomodó con su cabeza en mi vientre, y mis brazos en torno a ella. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que vi el reloj. Las once quince, habían pasado aproximadamente tres horas desde que salieron Edward y Jacob. Comencé a preocuparme, sabía que no lo debería hacer aún, pero no podía evitarlo.

Dieron las doce. _¿Dónde estas Edward?_ Pensé para mí. Traté de distraer mi mente de todo y más de aquel suceso tan extraño con Nessie. ¿Qué quería decir con que se parecía a mí?

_Seria mejor contarle… o no_, me preguntó mi subconsciente, _definitivamente no._

Comencé a tranquilizarme cuando se escucho que dos pares de pies se acercaban. Mire el reloj. Faltaba un cuarto para las dos ¿_Qué habrían estado haciendo?, _pensé_, depende de como estén sus semblantes sabré si necesito preocuparme o no._

Llegaron tranquilos y sonrientes, me tranquilicé. Al parecer Jake necesitaba de un buen sueño así que me salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía con mi esposo tomado de la mano.

A la mañana siguiente, Ness despertó muy temprano y le rogué que no pensara más en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Ella no me pregunto nada y simplemente asintió.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos! Edite este capitulo ya que aun faltaba subir unas cuantas cositas. He recibido varios mensajes en facebook, twitter, fanfiction, en mi blog y otros sitios, sobre si pensaba volver a actualizar, a varios no les respondi asi que lo hare aqui, aun tengo en mente continuar con esta historia, y otras que estoy formulando, solo que mi inspiracion se me habia ido, ¿Cual era? leer mi libro de Amanecer de principio a fin y sentirme inconforme con el final... ¿Por que ya no lo hago? se lo preste a una prima y aun no me lo devuelve, lo cual es frustrante. Amo que lean mi historia, tengo varias personas con alertas a una publicacion, solo les pido, dejenme comentarios en reviews, me hace sentir bien saber que les gusta y que no de esta historia.

Ya estoy en la universidad, lo cual me da mucho menos tiempo para estar con un horario, publicare cada semana (dado el caso de los nuevos proyectos y el desinteres por esta historia, lo mas problable es que sea cada 2 semanas), cada fin, si alguna vez no alcanzo a actualizar, no me linchen, gracias a ustedes sigo en esto, tal vez haya muchos menos lectores debido al final de la saga, espero que aunque sea los pocos que estan me dejen algun review.

No tengo nada mas que decir, gracias a todos

Nohemi Cullen


End file.
